The Lost Daughter
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Jack was married in the 1900's, he and his wife had a baby girl. But Emily Holroyd, took their daughter and made them believe that Aidan had died. Now 99 years later a girl claims to be Jacks. This is her story. Owen/OC Jack/Gwen
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

"_By the power invested in me, from the church and the state, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Jack Harkness turned to the brunette beauty beside him; lifted her veil over her head and kissed her gently on the lips. The few witnesses clapped politely. They then turned to the people sitting in the sanctuary, most of them their co-workers._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Captain Jack Harkness," the priest said. _

_Together Jack and Sarah left the sanctuary, happily married. They climbed into the carriage waiting outside for them and just as the carriage began to move, Sarah tossed her bouquet. _

_--_

_Ten Months Later_

"_Captain Harkness?"_

_Jack looked up from where he sat outside of the bedroom with urgency in his eyes. For the last few hours he had endured listening to Sarah's cries of agony as she brought their child into the world, "Yes?" _

"_It's a girl."_

_Jack looked like he had just been punched, he couldn't believe it, but somehow he found his voice, "And Sarah?! Is she alright?" _

_The doctor nodded, "Yes, she is asking for you."_

_Before the man could say anymore Jack brushed past him and strode into the room. There in the bed was Sarah holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Sweat was dripping down her face and her hair was sticking to her forehead, but she never looked more beautiful. She smiled up at her husband, "Come and meet your daughter," she said softly._

_Jack sat down next to her on the bed and Sarah handed over the bundle. Inside the blankets was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. _

"_What is her name?"_

_Jack and Sarah looked up to the voice from the doorway, there stood Emily Holroyd, their employer from Torchwood. He glanced at Sarah briefly and she tried to smile at Emily, "Aidan Elise," she said._

"_Aidan Elise Harkness, a good match there. May I see her?"_

_Jack tore his gaze from Emily back to his daughter, she was sleeping peacefully in his arms, and he didn't want to wake her. But before he could make the decision Emily took the child from his arms. He watched with intent as Emily looked at the child, "She has Jack's eyes…and deep brown tuffs. Simply a spinning image of her parents, she truly is a Welsh beauty," Emily paused, secretly dreading what she knew must be done. One of the rules was that Torchwood Employee's can not raise a family. The Institute was a secret organization, and having children who do not know how to keep their mouth's shut could put them all at risk. She then turned for the doorway, "I will see you in a few days."_

"_Emily…would you like to give us our daughter back?" Jack asked._

_Emily turned slightly, "I'm sorry Captain, but we have bent the rules enough allowing you and Sarah to marry. But if her Highness knew of your child…it could cause us all problems. It is best now if I take her and do what must be done before you two get to much more attached to her."_

_Jack looked at Sarah who had a look of sheer terror on her face, he then stood up and walked over to Emily, "Give me my daughter back," he said softly._

"_I'm sorry Jack but she needs to be taken from you two. Now I will be leaving, you and Sarah may have a few days for her to heal from giving birth, but they are already waiting for me to take her where she is set to go. Now goodbye," she then turned and left. The only reason why Jack didn't try to get the child from her was because scenarios of her being dropped or having severe harm happening played through his head. He turned to Sarah; tears were streaming down her face._

_He turned away from her and watched as Emily left the house. Jack then walked back into the room and sat down on the bed, allowing Sarah to sob in his arms._

_--_

"_Take me to Saint Mary's and make haste," Emily ordered as she sat in carriage._

"_But I thought we were to go to the river from here," the driver said._

"_There has been a change in plans. I want to go to Saint Mary's first. Now go at once!" _

"_Aye ma'am," the man said, as then the carriage began to move._

_Emily looked at the child's face with pity, she knew what it had been like to grow up without parents. She also saw to much death with the job she did, and the thought of killing a child just a mere hour old was unbearable. _

_She then looked to Alice, "Dear take this down," she said._

_Alice pulled a piece of paper out of her bag a pen; and an inkwell. Which she balanced on the seat beside her, "This is Aidan Elise Harkness, and I have found that I can not take care of her any longer. I hope you can give her a good home," just as Alice finished writing down Emily's words the carriage stopped._

"_Make sure it is dry and put it into an envelope."_

_Alice did as she was told and then a moment later handed the note to Emily. She stood out of the carriage with the still sleeping Aidan and walked over to the door of the orphanage. She set the child down on the step and placed the note on top of the blankets. She then knocked and rushed back to the carriage. It took off a moment longer, and just as the building became like a speck in the distance, Emily saw the door open and a woman discover the child._

_--_


	2. 1 Memories of the Past

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories of the Past

When Jack woke up from his far from dreamless sleep, his thoughts flitted briefly to what the dream had been about. It was of one of the worst days of his life; back at the time he had allowed Torchwood to walk all over him and take his child away from him.

Jack hastily decided to not dwell on these thoughts and went upstairs to shower; it was safer to ignore them, less painful too, selfish as that was. By the time he was dressed and heading back to his office, the Cog door was rolling open to unveil Ianto and Gwen talking together as they stepped into the Hub.

"Morning," Jack called before disappearing into his office.

"I'm going to go get some coffee going," Ianto said to Gwen.

She nodded and then walked over to her desk, removed her bag and jacket and headed over to Jack's office.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked softly.

Jack lifted his head at the sound of her voice her and smiled, "Alright, how are the wedding planning going?"

Gwen almost grimaced, "I don't even want to think about it."

Jack looked concerned, "Why?"

"It's just getting to be a bit much," she sighed, "I have too much to do, that's all."

His face fell, he couldn't help it, and Jack almost swore that Gwen noticed the slight disappointment his face betrayed. He then plastered a smile across his features, hoping that it didn't look as forced as it was, "I have complete faith in you Gwen Cooper. You'll get it sorted."

Gwen smiled. She looked as if she was going to say something else, but just then Ianto walked in and further conversation faltered.

"Coffees' brewed. Just black, as always, for you Jack, and a little bit of cream and two sugars for you Gwen," Ianto said. Just then the cog door rolled open and Owen and Tosh's bickering voices met their ears.

"I swear…they are like an old married couple, those two," Ianto whispered.

Mid-sip, Gwen stopped abruptly, "Are you saying that's how Rhys and I are going to wind up?"

Ianto at once realized his mistake, "Erm…no?" he paused then continued, trying to look innocent, "Well you see Gwen what I meant was…they are acting like some of the old married couples I know. You definitely don't seem the type to act like that, you know?" He gushed.

Jack laughed, "Ianto, just how many old married couples do you actually know? Honestly?"

Ianto glared at Jack, a red flush creeping up his neck, but before he could formulate another potential embarrassing and/or questionable response, Tosh's voice was heard.

"Jack! There has been a surge in rift activity."

The Captain stood up and left the office without a moment's pause. He walked over to Tosh's desk and looked over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"That's at the cemetery isn't it?" Gwen asked from Jack's side.

Tosh nodded, "Yes, you know anyone there?"

Gwen nodded and Jack found himself doing so as well. Everyone looked at him, "What? I've been around a bit…I think it's safe to say I probably know at least three or four people there."

Tosh shook her head with a smile, "Anyway, it appears to be the same size as John. You don't think he would show up again, do you?"

Jack was silent as he thought…

--

_Just as John was about to be engulfed in the gold light he stopped, "Oh by the way…I found Grey."_

_--_

"Jack, are you in there?" Owen asked, peering at Jack suspiciously.

Jack made eye contact with his team, "I don't think it can be John; I would have known by now if it was. I don't know who or what it is, but we need to investigate it. Gwen, come with me. We'll be back soon."

Jack and Gwen then left the Hub quickly and began on what would be a silent ride to the cemetery, Jack's mind totally focused on whom he had buried in this cemetery.

"Could that be our alien?" Gwen hissed at Jack as she peered around the cemetery through the window of the SUV.

Jack followed Gwen's gaze and his eyes met with the figure of a woman kneeling by a group of older gravestones. She seemed to be in her early twenties, had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights, and was dressed in jeans, a low cut shirt and a black trench coat.

He looked at the scanner briefly and nodded, "Yeah that's her." He then slowly drove over, "Follow my lead, alright?" He commanded.

Gwen nodded. Jack then turned the car off and climbed out. He and Gwen then made their way towards the woman.

"Did you know her?" The woman spoke.

Gwen looked alarmed to hear the woman address them, and fixed her eyes on Jack, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Know who?" Jack asked.

"This Sarah Harkness woman," the girl said, gesturing to the grave as she turned around and looked Jack and Gwen up and down.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and Jack was silent for a moment before he bent down and pushed away some of the dirt from the gravestone to reveal the lettering. It read:

'**SARAH ANNE MARIE SMITH HARKNESS**

**BORN: JUNE, 10, 1885**

**DIED: MAY, 4, 1910**

**R.I.P'**

"Jack? You alright?"

Gwen's concerned voice barely even penetrated his mind but he nodded slightly and let out a small, barely audible sound.

"So you did know her then?" The woman repeated.

Jack turned to look at the young woman beside him, "We're related…" he said softly.

Next to Sarah's tombstone was a smaller stone with a lamb on top. Jack knew that no body was there in the ground, but they had put the stone there anyway. For those who knew Jack and Sarah, of course knew Sarah was going to have a baby so the stone had been put there so that everyone thought that the baby had been stillborn; as wrong as lying felt, Jack and Sarah really had no choice, Torchwood could not become known of. This strong read:

'**AIDAN ELISE HARKNESS**

**BORN MAY, 4, 1909**

**DIED: MAY, 4, 1909'**

"Jack?" Gwen spoke again.

He turned to her and immediately saw in here eyes that she could see pain and emotions in his face.

"Not many people out there named 'Harkness,' huh?" The woman said.

Jack shook his head. He looked at the woman again, and spoke clearly, his voice not even slightly reflecting the emotion he felt so intensely, something that did not go unnoticed by Gwen, "So do you just go to random peoples' graves to hang out?"

"Well no…you could say that Sarah and I are related." The woman explained, "I notice though that her husband isn't buried here with her," she continued, standing up and glancing around at the other graves, "I suppose he could have remarried and was buried somewhere else," she sighed, "I guess I'm stuck looking until I find him. Like I said though, there aren't many Harkness' out there so maybe I'll be in luck. I wonder if the person who runs this place is in, they might have a register and a map. I'll go and have a look, I think." She finished.

The girl went to move away but Gwen stopped her.

"Sorry but we need to know first, who are you?" she demanded.

"Erm…Aidan…" The woman responded.

Gwen looked at the stone beside Sarah's, "Like the Aidan on the stone. Were you named after her?"

Aidan laughed, "Not exactly…"

"Then how do you know Sarah, and how exactly are you related?" Jack asked as he stood up.

The woman was silent for a moment as she considered all the possible answers she could give, before finally deciding that she would tell the truth; if they believed her then that would be something, "My parents were made to believe that I was dead. I am Aidan Elise Harkness…"

XX


	3. 2 Learning the Truth

**A/N- Next two chapters edited by Rosa my beta from the other torchwood story. thank you darling! Love you**

Chapter 2

Jack had gone still so Gwen took over the talking. "You couldn't be Aidan though. She died ninety-nine years ago."

"Well when I was…" Aidan paused as she thought for a moment, "Nineteen I was walking around. My adopted parents were shopping and they let me walk ahead a bit. I met this man who dressed a bit modernly. I thought he was a bit pretty so we began to walk and talk. After two months, he informed me he was from the future. I didn't believe him, so he proved it to me. He took me to the future. Then, I became a Time Agent."

"Wait." Gwen looked at Jack. "Like you? The Time Agency you used to be in?"

Jack looked at Gwen and sighed. "Aidan, we need to take you back to the Hub and have some tests done on you. I can help you find your dad," he said.

"Wait, you believe me?"

"Oh, with the things we see every day, we believe anything." Gwen laughed nervously and led Aidan back to the Range Rover.

Jack followed them with his eyes and then pressed the button on his communicator. "Tosh, we're coming back to the Hub," he said.

"Alright, see you soon," Tosh replied, her reply coming over slightly curt on the receiver.

Jack nodded and then climbed in the front seat. He glanced at Aidan briefly through the rear view mirror and thought with a pang that she was a spitting image of Sarah.

Gwen glanced at Jack and to Aidan; she had Jack's intense blue eyes. But her looks must be from her mother.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Hub. As they walked onto the slab, Jack thought about the day Aidan had been taken away. He never saw Emily as being one to have a heart, which is why she had snatched their daughter away so cruelly. This had sent Sarah into a deep pit of depression, which had eventually led her to leaving the Institute, and had died the next day before they could rectcon her.

"Are you alright?" Aidan asked.

Jack felt a tear roll down his face; it was becoming to be too much. All of the emotions and pain he had locked away ninety-eight years ago were coming to the surface. The tears and pain he had attempted to drink away, and for some reason, no matter how much he resented Torchwood and Emily Holroyd for it, he couldn't ever leave. He then looked at Aidan, who was looking at the man with concern. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He glanced at Gwen, but before anything could be said, they were underground.

"Oh my God! This place is amazing!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Who is this?" asked a voice completely new to Aidan's ears.

She looked at a man with brown hair who had just approached. "Aidan. And you are?" she flirted.

"Doctor Owen Harper," he replied before taking her hand and helping her to step down.

"Watch it, Owen," Jack ordered sharply.

"Just being friendly," Owen replied, still holding Aidan's hand and smiling what was obviously meant to be a flirtatious smile.

Gwen rolled her eyes and stepped down. "So, are we going to question her or what?"

Jack stepped down, took off his coat, and handed it to a waiting Ianto. "Well…" he began, then looked at Aidan, "I think there is a possibility that I may very well know your father. In fact, all of us may know him. As you said, not too many people named Harkness, and everybody thinks Aidan is a boys' name. Though I knew someone when I was a boy who was named Aidan. She was a sweetheart…" He noticed everyone staring at him. "Anyways, Aidan can we run some tests?"

"What sort of tests?" she inquired.

"Get a sample of your blood, run it against the blood we have in our databases, and see if it comes up with anyone we know."

"Sure, I suppose."

"Follow me," Owen said as he led Aidan down to the Autopsy Bay. Before Jack could follow, Gwen stopped him. He looked at her, knowing she wanted answers. He then looked at Ianto and Tosh. "Go and keep an eye on Owen. I need a word with Gwen for a moment." They both nodded and walked down to the autopsy bay.

Once they were out of earshot, Gwen spoke. "Do you know the Sarah and Aidan Harkness that was in the cemetery?"

Jack looked down and heaved a heavy sigh before nodding. "Sarah was…she was…" he paused as he struggled to put what he wanted to say into words. "Gwen…she was my wife. We were married for two years before she killed herself…" He paused and sighed again, determined not to cry. He was the team's strong Captain, and he had never shown this vulnerable and painful side to anyone on the team.

"Oh my God, Jack. I'm sorry." Gwen went to wrap her arms around him but Jack didn't allow her.

"She killed herself because of my mistake. We both worked for Torchwood. That's how we met and our love affair started. One month after we married, she became pregnant." He looked towards the Autopsy Bay and could hear Aidan laughing at something Owen had just said. "And then she gave birth to Aidan Elise Harkness. Her roots were in Scotland and Ireland. Aidan was her grandma's name and Elise had been her mother's name. I had her in my arms for barely ten minutes and Emily shows up." He paused again, the memories getting the better of him for a few seconds.

"Who was Emily?" Gwen asked, taking advantage of his silence.

"She was our boss. The one who hired us both. The rule of the Institute then was that you were not supposed to be married. They made an exception for us because we both worked there. But she couldn't make the exception when Aidan was born. We were both made to believe that Emily took our daughter and threw her in the bay. Only a few hours old! Then this girl shows up, who is a spitting image of Sarah and it's slowly becoming evident that Sarah killed herself for nothing."

"Jack, I'm really sorry," Gwen whispered, wishing there was something more she could do for him instead of just saying words that she knew did no good.

He sighed, wiped away the single tear that had escaped, and put on a fake grin. Gwen tried to do the same (though like Jack's it required a lot of force). She then took Jack's hand and they walked to the autopsy bay.

"So just for the record, when were you born?" Owen asked.

Aidan grinned. "May the fourth," she answered.

"What year?" Ianto asked, his eyes glued to his clipboard and biro as he was writing this information down.

Her eyes flicked to Jack and Gwen briefly, and back to Owen, who was preparing to take a sample of her blood. "In the year of our Lord, Nineteen O' Nine."

Tosh, Owen, and Ianto all stopped what they were doing.

"Don't look so surprised, she's a time agent."

They all looked and saw Jack standing there and quickly Gwen pulled her hand out of Jack's.

The others then resumed what they had been doing.

"Parents' names?" Ianto asked.

Jack hastily cut in. "Ianto, I'll do the questioning later. Let's just see if we can match her blood."

He looked at Jack for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, Aidan. You ready for the needle?" Owen asked.

She nodded. "Go ahead."

A moment later, Owen had a vile of Aidan's blood and put it into the system. Tosh selected a few options with her handheld device and almost at once a match came up on the screen.

She walked over and her eyes went wide, Owen looked at her and then to the screen. He glanced to Aidan, saw her ice blue eyes and realized the truth. He looked to Jack. "Her DNA matches yours," he said.

"So she is who she says she is," Gwen said softly.

"Jack? You alright?" Tosh asked, her voice breaking through the deafening silence that seemed to have found its way into Jack's head. Despite having known already that Aidan was his, it was strange to hear it proved with DNA evidence.

He glanced briefly at Tosh and nodded.

"So, what? You're my dad? But that would have to be impossible, wouldn't it?" Aidan asked.

Jack sighed. "I was once a Time Agent. I gave all that up a very long time ago. But I happen to be immortal. I can't die, no matter what anyone does," he said.

"Whoa, shame I didn't inherit that. It would have gotten me out of more than a few sticky situations," she said, making light of the situation and shrugging slightly.

"Alright, the rest of you take the day off. I will proceed with the questioning," Jack said to his team.

Tosh and Ianto both walked out, neither saying a word about the current situation to Jack. Owen was currently cleaning up a bit where he had put the needle in Aidan's arm and then put a plaster on it. He considered flirting with her a bit more, but Jack and Gwen were still standing there. "Take care, Aidan," he said before grabbing some things and leaving the room.

Jack watched Tosh and Ianto leave and a few minutes later he heard the Cog Door close behind Owen. He then looked to Gwen. "You don't have to stay," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. If need be, I'll call you. Go plan your wedding," he answered, more as an order than anything.

She sighed, almost wishing Jack would ask her to stay. But she smiled and nodded. "Alright. Call if you need anything." She then turned around and left the Hub.

Jack then looked at Aidan who was flexing her arm. She then looked around the infirmary and her eyes rested on Jack. "Was it worth it?" she inquired.

"Was what worth what?" he replied, guessing what she meant, but hoping he was wrong.

"Having this job, choosing it over telling your boss to shove it and to give you your baby back?" Aidan almost had an angry tone in her voice.

He sighed and sat down on the stairs. Jack buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh. "Aidan…I have always regretted it, and the regret grew into hatred…hatred against me, when your mother died. She killed herself out of the grief she had endured for an entire year. After that, I was sent into the deepest and darkest pits of depression because it was my fault." He let out a shuddering sigh, trying to not allow tears from the past to overcome him. "If I had never let Emily take you, I could have had the life with Sarah we had originally planned for."

Aidan looked at her father with pity. He had to have really loved her mother. She had never seen a man be so upfront with his emotions before. She hopped off of the bed she was sitting on and walked over to him. "Dad…I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

He looked at her. "If I could go back and do it over I would. Really, I would."

Something then came over Aidan and she wrapped her arms around Jack. It was something she had wanted to do ever since she found out she was adopted--to be able to wrap her arms around her real father gave her one of the greatest joys she had ever known, and before she knew it, she was crying along with him. Crying for her poor mother, for the pain her father had endured, and for how much she had wished as a child to know who her real parents were.

After a few minutes they pulled apart and Aidan pulled a hankie out and wiped her eyes where her makeup had run a little. She looked at Jack. "You need this?"

He wiped his eyes with his hand. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." He then stood up. "Come here," he said, pulling her to her feet. Jack left the room, followed closely by his daughter. They went up to his office and he sat down at his desk, where he then pulled out a box of photos and un-wrapped a small parcel. Aidan looked at them with great curiosity. "What are they of?" she asked, unable to hide both the excitement and apprehension in her voice.

Jack then stopped on a photo of Sarah in her wedding dress with her mother and wedding party; he smiled and then handed it to Aidan. "That is your mother, next to her on the right is her mother." he paused and then said with a laugh, "That woman hated me…then to the left is her maid of honor, the bridesmaids and the flower girl."

Aidan looked at all of the people from the past with great longing. The longing to hold her mother was as great as it had been to hold her father. "Mum was gorgeous," she said softly.

"You look just like her," Jack whispered.

She smiled and then pulled up a chair as Jack pulled out more photos to share with her. Photos of her family long since gone, photos of Jack through out the different time periods and photos of him in the war. Each picture had a unique story that Jack shared with her, always smiling slightly but having a look of pain in his eyes. As they looked at them all Aidan realized just how much pain he had suffered in the last One hundred plus years, and it broke her heart…

XX


	4. 3 Trying Pizza

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Gwen Cooper walked out of the Tourist Shoppe that was the cover of the Hub, she looked around. It was weird to be off from work and she could hardly remember the last time she had time off. Rhys was at work so there was really no point in going home. They had loads still to plan for this wedding but he had to be there for some of the stuff that had yet to be done.

After walking a bit, she saw Owen and Tosh hanging out by the Millennium Centre talking. "Hey, don't I know you?" Gwen joked.

"What are you doing?" Tosh asked with a smile.

"I dunno, just wandering…I'm bored beyond belief," she answered.

"Us too. What do you do when you never have days off to begin with? I can't remember life before Torchwood," Owen muttered.

Gwen thought briefly. "Same here, I mean….Yeah, PC Gwen Cooper. I remember all that rubbish, but I can't remember what I used to do on my days off," she said before taking a seat next to Tosh.

Then there was a silence that was finally broken by Owen. "So he has a kid…Who knew?"

Gwen and Tosh looked at him. "Owen…it's not totally unbelievable is it? I mean he is over a hundred. We now know that seeing as how Aidan was born in Nineteen-Ten. In all those years can you honestly believe that Jack wouldn't have fallen in love once or twice?" Gwen replied.

"Well…who knew she'd be so gorgeous?"

"Owen! That's Jack's daughter you're talking about! Your boss' daughter," Tosh said, her voice stating quite clearly that the thought of anyone dating a boss' child was completely nutters and a breach of legality in her mind.

He grimaced. "Why did you have to put it to me like that?!"

Gwen smiled and Tosh just sighed. "Because Jack would kill you if you ever tried to have a relationship with his daughter," she replied, her tone leaving no room for argument, had Owen been out to argue the point. He didn't, knowing he would look like he was both crazy and an idiot if he tried, and despite what some people believed, he doubted he was either.

"Not to mention, if you wanted to get into logistics…she is old enough to be your Gran," Gwen said.

"Oh, that's is. I'm going off! This is the last time I hang out with you two!" Owen cried before standing up and walking quickly off.

Gwen looked at Tosh and just rolled her eyes.

"Really though… it is a bit weird to think of Jack as a father," Tosh commented once Owen was out of earshot.

Gwen nodded in agreement. "Do you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starved," she said, trying to change the subject.

Tosh nodded. "Sure, might as well."

The women stood up and walked off in the direction of a local pub, which had amazing fish and chips.

XX

"Blimey, I'm hungry."

Jack looked up from where he was still looking at old photos, trying to see if he had anymore of Sarah. He had gone so far as to be looking through the old files from back then. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

"I dunno…Yesterday," she replied, the statement sounding almost more of a question.

"Right…what do you want?" he asked.

Aidan shrugged. "What's good around here?"

"Torchwood personal favourite is pizza," he replied.

"Oh, I've always wanted to try that! But whenever I've been out on missions or something with Matt he always wanted something else. Could we get that then?"

Jack grinned slightly. "Sure." He went to pick up the phone and a moment later was on the line with someone and ordering a Meat Lovers pizza.

He hung up a moment later. "People should be here soon with the food," he said.

There was silence once more between them. Jack looked at Aidan for a moment and then quickly looked back at the records. He then stopped when he found Sarah's record and a smile danced across his face briefly; there were a few photos. One from when she first joined Torchwood and the year after that, the year after that, and the year that she and Jack fell in love and married.

"How did you become immortal?"

Jack looked up to Aidan. "My friend Rose made me this way."

"Did you love her too? Romantically?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Originally, it started out as just attraction. But, no power on this earth or in the stars above could have come between her and the Doctor," he said, laughing slightly.

"Who was the Doctor?" she asked next.

"He's a Time Lord, travels through time and space. Rose was his best mate really and they loved each other dearly." A look of slight sadness came across him as thoughts of Canary Wharf and the horror of learning Rose was trapped in the Parallel Universe came to his mind. He then put on a smile. "She came back to this great battle the Doctor and I were fighting in, to save the Doctor's life…and I had already died…and in destroying the Daleks she brought me back to life, but couldn't control it…and ultimately brought me back for good."

"Were you mad at her for it?" Aidan inquired.

"No….I could never be mad at Rose for that. She couldn't control it, she didn't know, and I doubt she even knows that I'm immortal…" he muttered, wishing that his forgiveness of the Doctor leaving him behind came as easily as his forgiveness for Rose had.

"What happened to them? What brought you to Cardiff and to Torchwood?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, the Doctor wound up leaving me amongst Dalek dust. Everyone else was dead. I was the last one up there alive, but thankfully, I still had my teleportation device from the Time Agency. I tried to get to the twenty-first century to find the Doctor again, but wound up in Eighteen-Seventy Nine, causing this thing to burn out. I thus wound up living through the remants of the nineteenth Century, all of the twentieth, and it wasn't till the twenty-first that the Doctor showed up, just outside the Hub. As for the Torchwood question, I joined the institute in Eighteen-Ninety nine and one hundred years later, Alex (who was then the leader) left me in charge." He sighed slightly, as he always did when remembering that night when he found his team dead. He was snapped from yet another reverie by a distinct buzzing noise.

Aidan looked at him. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

"Door bell; Pizza guy must be here. Stay here a minute," Jack answered before standing up.

He left the office but was still followed by Aidan. He said nothing and walked through the Cog Door and up the hall to the Tourist shoppe. Jack opened the door and on the other side was a boy who looked to be in his early twenties. Aidan grinned at him slightly and he couldn't help but feel a slight blush creep up on his neck. Jack handed him the money and took the pizza. "Thanks," Jack said, noticing the flirting of the eyes Aidan had been doing. He then closed the door and headed back for his office, followed a moment later by his daughter.

Once they reached his office, Jack pulled out some paper plates from his desk and handed one to Aidan. "This is exciting," Aidan commented.

Jack smiled. "Pizza isn't that exciting," he said with a laugh.

"But you've had it loads of times. I've never had it," she replied.

"Point taken." Jack opened the box and handed Aidan a slice. She at once took a bite of it and swallowed.

"So?"

Aidan went to open her mouth but began to cough; she covered her mouth and coughed into her hand.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concern spreading through his face that maybe she was choking on something.

Aidan tried to nod but it turned into shaking her head in a negative response. Jack took the plate from her before she could drop the pizza and went and hit her lightly on the back but she shook her head again. "I'm not choking," she said in between gasps for air.

"What is it?"

"I feel like my throat is closing up. I can't breathe!"

It was then that Jack noticed her neck turning red. "You can't breathe?!" he cried.

Aidan then began to scratch her neck. "Dad, it's really itchy!" she cried.

"Alright, um…" Jack then reached into his pocket for his phone, he dialed Gwen's number and waited as it began to ring….

XX

**A/N- Who knew Pizza could be so deadly! Heh…I'm joking!! Aidan is not going to die from eating pizza…….or will she? ………………….I'm JOKING!! I swear, Anywhos….I'm going out of town for a few days, so hopefully I will get this updated soon. I'm sorry for taking forever with it!! Please don't hurt me….**


	5. 4 You Say Tomato I Say Tomatoe

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You Say Tomato I say Tomatoes

"Do you have any allergies?" Owen asked Aidan as he shined a light in her eye.

She shook her head but then paused, "Well yes…one thing," she answered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tomatoes, ever since I can remember I had a traumatic event as a child where I nearly died from eating a tomato that had been on a salad I was eating," she explained.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Well that's your problem, one of the main ingredients in pizza is tomato sauce," he replied.

"Is it? I didn't know," Aidan said as she took a sip of her water and scratched slightly at the fading rash around her neck.

Jack buried his face in his hands, "Aidan why didn't you just warn me though before I ordered the damn pizza?" he asked.

"Well it didn't occur to me at the time, maybe you should have asked if I was allergic to anything," she answered.

Owen looked between Aidan and Jack, "She does have a point there," he said.

"Owen shut up," Gwen said as she sat down beside Jack.

**XX**

"_Hello, how is everything going?" Gwen asked after answering her phone. _

_She popped a chip into her mouth, "Gwen get over here please, something is wrong with Aidan. She took a bite of her pizza and began to cough and she can't breathe, her neck is turning red with some sort of rash and I don't know what's wrong, can you get over here right now?" came her bosses frantic voice._

"_What? Oh my God, alright we'll be right over. Stay calm!" Gwen then hung up her phone and threw some money down onto the table._

"_What's wrong?" Tosh asked as she took the last swig of her beer._

"_Aidan ate something and now she can't breathe and Jack is freaking out. Call Owen we need to get over there right now," Gwen said as she grabbed her coat and ran out of the Pub._

_Toshiko followed with her phone glued to her ear as she attempted to get a hold of Owen. A moment later she did and by the time she had finished explaining the situation Owen was already out the door and in his car._

_Upon making it to the Hub and assessing the situation Owen retrieved an antidote and injected it into Aidan's arm, causing the rash to almost immediately start to dissipate and her breathing became much easier._

_**XX**_

Jack looked at Gwen with thankful eyes, who just smiled at him briefly.

"How do you feel now Aidan?" Gwen asked.

"Much better thanks," the girl glanced at Owen and winked.

"So now that you're feeling better, maybe we should just go out and get you something that doesn't have tomatoes in it," Gwen suggested.

Aidan shrugged, "I'm not hungry now, nearly dying kind of made me lose my appetite," a sheepish grin played across her face.

"Well what would you like to do now?" Jack asked, he was still tense after what had just happened; and it was evident to the entire team.

"Maybe I could go exploring?"

Jack was about to say something and she cut him off, "On my own?"

He looked at Gwen then back to Aidan, "Well do you think you know this city still? A lot has changed since what you remember."

"Or at least what you know the city to be," Gwen said.

"I think I could manage, if not…I have these coordinates locked into my teleport and I could always just teleport back here," Aidan replied, a childish look of begging and excitement on her face. She knew that if need be she didn't need Jack's permission, but whether he raised her or not, Jack Harkness was her father and she wanted to respect his wishes…as best as possible.

"Alright…go…I need to work on some case files anyways," he replied.

Aidan grinned and hopped off of the table, "Goodbye Doctor Harper," she said before going over to the stairs where Gwen stood up to let the girl through.

"I'll be back soon," and after pecking her father quickly on the cheek she ran out of the Autopsy Bay.

Owen watched her leave and then looked at Jack, "Well I guess my work is done here, bye," he pulled his coat off and went to walk up the stairs but Jack stood up and stopped him.

"For the fear of sounding like an over bearing father…but I have to say this…Owen?" Jack began.

"Yes sir?" Owen inquired innocently.

"Leave Aidan alone…I do not want you having the sort of relationship with my daughter that I can just imagine your thinking about," Jack said.

Owen raised an eyebrow and looked like he might say something but caught Gwen who was giving him an evil look that was probably saying something along the lines of 'And if you disobey Jack I will help him kick your ass.' So he just nodded, "Yes sir, received and understood," he replied.

He then pushed past Jack and left the Hub.

Jack let out a sigh and walked up the stairs and to his office. Gwen stood there and looked at Tosh who then left the Hub as well.

**XX**

"Hello Doctor Harper," suddenly came Aidan's voice.

Owen turned around and saw the girl and sighed, "Your dad has just given me orders to leave you alone, imagine how he's going to be if he knows I'm talking to you right now."

"You just saved my life, I think I should be able to talk to you," she replied.

"Yes and I think that's the only kind of relationship Jack wants you and I to have, being a doctor for when you need it," he said simply.

"Look…I was raised to respect my elders, and now that I've found Jack I was always taught to respect my father…" she paused then smiled, "But I've also found as I came into this life of being a Time Agent that you sometimes have to think for yourself. I come from a small minded time period, but I no longer have a small mind. I decide who I want to be with, and if I want to have some sort of relationship with you…then I will. There isn't much my dad can do about it," she finished; smiling.

"Yeah except he is my boss and he can give me shit at work…excuse me, problems."

"Well then we just don't let him know that we hung out, alright? Really Owen, it's quite simple," she answered.

Owen sighed but felt himself smiling, "Alright fine…let's get out of here though before Gwen swoops in and then goes running to Jack," he took Aidan by the arm and the two went running off and a few minutes later disappeared into a pub…

**XX**

**A/N- Oh my…I updated…wow…I am really kicking ass this week, huh? Let's see…started a new story…which if you haven't seen it yet please check it out. It's titled Before the Worst…yet another Torchwood story.**

**I have updated my Titanic story twice this week gasp and now I'm getting this updated! Wow….maybe being in weird upset moods motivates me to haul ass and get this writing done. Though I have also just spent the entire evening watching Desperate Housewives (I heard you brits saw the season finale! What did ya think?! Great huh?), Life on Mars, Little Britain USA, and Catherine Tate…Yay!**

**On top of all this updating I've been busy making videos…maybe I should stop. I dunno…but I did promise my dear friend Rosa that I would make a Torchwood video for her to the song With a Little Help From My Friends, from the Across the Universe soundtrack! Ha-ha…should be interesting right? Lol…Anywhos…review please, we all know they are what keeps me motivated.**

**All my love, Beccs! **

**PS There is a soundtrack in the making for this story and probably at some point for Before The Worst, when I have the details for you I will let you know, alright? Love ya!**


	6. 5 Something Magical

Chapter 5

Something Magical

"Get me two more pints mate," Owen called over the loud music.

"Aye," the bartender called back.

Owen smiled and then looked over to Aidan who was sitting at a booth in the corner, a happy drunken smile on her face. He briefly thought about how Jack would react to Owen getting his daughter drunk, but he dismissed it as the bartender set down two more glasses of beer.

Owen slapped the money down and took the drinks back over to the table.

"Dad has tried calling my communicator twice," Aidan said as she took her beer and had a sip.

"Never mind that now; you're the one who wanted to do this," Owen said as he then too a sip as well.

Aidan smirked, "I should still check in with him," she paused as she thought, "What should I say?"

"Tell him that you're going back to Owen's place after this round of beer," he said with a laugh.

"Oh and get you in major trouble? No really Owen…" she paused then shrugged, "I'm just gonna go outside and call him, let him know not to worry. I'll be right back," Aidan stood up from the table and without thinking pecked Owen on the cheek, she then left the bar and called Jack.

XX

"But Aidan where are you now?" Jack glanced at Gwen who was sitting at her desk going over some papers.

"Yeah but- are you sure you're alright? Okay…just check in with me…I lost you once already…not doing it again," Jack then hung up the phone and left his office.

"Where is Aidan?" Gwen asked, not looking up from her papers.

"She wouldn't say…I could hear loud music in the background…could be at a club," he paused, "She sounded slightly tipsy…" he walked down the stairs and sat down at a chair next to Gwen's desk.

She looked up, "Well if she is anything like her father, she knows how to take care of herself," Gwen said with a warm smile.

Jack smirked, "Suppose so," he muttered.

There was an odd silence that then fell between them, a lot had happened in that day alone and having Jack tell her what had happened all those years ago, with his wife, and Torchwood…she was in no rush to leave him alone. Only a few hours since he discovered that his daughter was alive and Jack had automatically gone into protective dad mode. Gwen remembered those days when she was a teenager well. She smirked slightly and then glanced at Jack who was staring at her, "What?" she asked.

"What's so funny?" he replied.

"Nothing is funny, why do you ask?"

"Well you were smiling like something was funny, that's all," Jack answered.

"Oh…I was just thinking that you in this protective dad mode reminds' me of my dad, that's all."

"I remind you of your father…is that a good thing?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gwen thought for a moment and then another thought popped in her head and she grimaced, "Maybe not," she answered.

Jack laughed slightly, "I still can't believe Aidan is alive," he said.

"Believe it Captain, you've been given another chance to be a father," Gwen said, smiling.

Jack smiled too; there was some more silence between them and a moment later the two started leaning in towards each other, as if they were going to kiss. They probably would have too, if it hadn't been for the fact that at that exact moment Gwen's phone began to ring and there was some shuffling behind them.

It was Ianto up by Jack's office who; had just walked in and had begun to clean up, the person calling was Rhys.

Jack smiled slightly then stood up and went up to his office where he closed the door and sat down at his desk.

Gwen scowled and answered the call, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey beautiful, you coming home tonight?" Rhys' voice asked.

Gwen smiled, "Yeah I'm gonna be coming home in a few minutes, I'm just gonna finish up this case file," she answered.

"Alright, love you."

"I love you too," Gwen said. She then hung up the phone, and set it down. She glanced briefly up to Jack's office and sighed. She then turned back to her desk and finished the file.

XX

"Aidan, do you want another beer?" Owen called from the kitchen.

The girl looked at her almost empty bottle, took the last sip and nodded, "Yes!" she called.

It was obvious that at this point, both were completely drunk. They had left the bar a little while ago and had gone back to Owen's flat where he had more beer in the fridge. Both knew they would regret getting this drunk in the morning, but at the moment they couldn't be brought to care.

"You have an interesting music collection, I know slightly about 21st century music," Aidan called as she selected a CD and put it into the player. The room was then blasted with the music which she then turned and smiled as Owen brought over the beer and he took the empty bottle from her hand.

Aidan swayed slightly to the music, though as heavy as the music was, it was a bit odd to be sort of dancing too, but then again she was drunk, and the swaying could have been because she could barely balance herself.

Owen then came back over and the two sat down on the sofa and they set their drinks on the table.

Before they knew it, some greater force brought their lips to each other. Aidan had only ever been with one other man, and that was Matthew. Being exposed to Matthew, and the other traits of the other centuries, even beyond the 21st, she had abandoned any moral sense she once had back in the 19th.

She was her father's daughter more than she realized, and in more ways than one.

Their tongues played against each other and slowly Aidan was on her back with Owen on top, his hand running all over her body, trying to feel what he could while she still had her clothes on.

As clothes were shed and the moment came, both became partially sober, and they knew that after this, there would be no turning back.

Aidan smiled dreamily, and then they became one.

XX

It was a combination of three things that woke the couple up the next morning, the warm sun beating through the windows, Aidan's communicator beeping annoyingly, and Owen's cell phone ringing.

Aidan groaned because the sound was making her head pound even more than it already was, she pushed a button on her communicator, "Hello?" she said.

"Aidan? Where are you?"

"Morning to you too dad," she replied.

"It's almost twelve noon, where are you?" Jack asked, ignoring Aidan's sarcasm.

"I'm…in bed," she said, it wasn't a total lie.

"Whose?"

"Mine," she said, okay that was a lie, but who's counting?

"You went back to the nineteenth century?"

"Yeah, I went to go and see my adopted parents, let them know I found my dad," Aidan replied as she stood up from the sofa and began to get dressed.

Owen wanted to groan from the throbbing in his head, but decided it best not to since Aidan was talking to Jack.

"You coming back here soon?" Jack asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, just going to say goodbye to them and I'll see you soon," Aidan answered.

"Alright, safe travels. Bye."

"Bye."

Aidan hung up and looked at Owen who was now searching for his phone, he talked to Gwen for a moment who had been calling for the last ten minutes, made up some excuse and then he hung up. Owen dressed, not looking at Aidan for a few minutes as she went into his kitchen to find something in the fridge.

After a bit he sat back down on the sofa and Aidan came over, a glass of orange juice in her hands. She looked at him and then sat down in his lap, Owen looked at her for a moment and then his hands went around and rested just above her bum, they looked at each other for a minute and then began to kiss. Something was different for the both of them, Aidan had loved Matthew, she had loved him enough to run off and become a Time Agent, to give herself up to him. What she and Owen had done last night, she wasn't so sure it was love, but there was something there. Something un-explainable, something wonderful, blissful, and oh so magical.

They pulled apart a moment later, smiling, "I'm going to go brush my teeth…I'll see you at the Hub," Aidan kissed him once more and stood up. He watched her go into the bathroom and a moment later a bright light appeared and almost at once disappeared in his bathroom.

He stood up to look, and Aidan had gone…

**XX**

**A/N- It's like when Raxicoricofallapatorius wrote Rory in her story The Long Meaningful Ramble 4…do it…we were all sad and like weirded out slightly because it was like 'Yo…we watched Rory grow up, and now he's like…doing stuff…' Even though Aidan didn't just loose it to Owen, I still feel weird. Which is why I've had difficulty with this chapter…whether to have them have sex or not, and then if I did whether or not to go into details! I decided not to because I wasn't in the mood to write smut (plus I went to call Melissa and watch Utopia with her! Haha). So I wound up deciding on the smut stuff, because of talking to Gina last night, we discussed it and after coming up with some plans, we decided it would be good to throw in Aidan and Owen having sex. **

**We all knew it was coming…I just didn't know if it was gonna happen in this chapter :P**

**So kudos to my beloved Gina for helping me with this…**

**Gina and I have also discussed the level of Jack/Gwen-ness I put in this story, but it will be there….and I decided that since this story is mainly supposed to focus on the Aidan/Owen relationship I wouldn't put that much….but there will be there, and the stuff in this chapter is written for Ellie and Lady Gwen…especially Lady Gwen since she wrote smut just for me in Three's Company…by the way…WHEN ARE YOU UPDATING?! Lol…Anywhos…I will run now, and post this…so as to make you all happy! Love ya!!**


	7. 6 A Yank in a Welsh Speaking Bar

Chapter 6

The Girl in the Welsh Speaking Bar

"That was a load of crap, if ever I heard one," Gwen commented as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"From Owen?" Tosh asked as she looked over at Gwen.

She nodded, "It was hard to understand, but he muttered something about having to go into the hospital to see a friend…but he sounded like he had a hangover."

"Yeah well…" Tosh looked down at her hands, sadly for a moment, "You know Owen…he probably went out, met some random girl and they hooked up."

"Aidan went home last night, but she's on her way back," Jack said as he walked over.

Gwen didn't even want to voice what she thought could have possibly happened with Owen, it was sort of what Tosh had said, but not so much about the girl being some random girl.

Just then, as if on cue a bright light flashed and Aidan appeared in the room, "Afternoon everyone!" she said, smiling.

She was putting on an act, but no one really noticed…yet.

Jack smiled at her, "You managed to get in here in one piece then," he said.

Aidan nodded and walked over, "Yeah, all here," she smiled again, something screamed 'she's pretending' to Gwen, but still she remained silent.

Gwen got the whole lure Owen had, and for some reason she had once given into that little thing…you know, cheating with a guy at work, she shook her head to send away images of Owen doing…things to her body. He was alright, there was one person that she wouldn't mind-she shook her head again to send it away and looked at the team, they were all staring at her.

"Gwen…are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine, listen I'm just gonna pop to the loo. I'll be right back, Aidan can you come along? I need to ask you something?" Gwen replied, standing up and wiping the crumbs from her meager lunch on her jeans.

She nodded slowly and followed Gwen down the hall.

Once the bathroom door was closed Gwen turned to Aidan, "Where were you last night?"

"I was at my parent's house, back in time," Aidan answered slowly.

Gwen leaned forward and sniffed her hair, "For the love of God Aidan! Do you think I'm that stupid? You _smell_ like Owen's sofa," Gwen cried, stressing the smell bit.

Something about the smell had also been intoxicating, but it had alcohol laced in the smell. Aidan must have had too much to drink the night before; that was the only reason why Gwen could fathom such a beautiful smart girl followed Owen to bed.

"Wait…how do you…did Owen…please don't tell my dad!" Aidan suddenly begged.

"Shh…Shh, I won't say a word, but honestly…why Owen? I mean…really?" Gwen asked.

"I dunno, I think he's a bit pretty. We went to a pub last night or a club or something, and had…I now know…way…way too much to drink. Went to his place and…had…some amazing…just…"

"Alright Aidan, that's enough! Don't need the flashbacks…I don't," Gwen interrupted before Aidan could say any details.

"Wait…what do you mean flashbacks? Don't you mean mental images?" Aidan asked slowly.

"Um…right…probably not a good choice of words…flashbacks…I meant mental image," Gwen sighed, "Right…everyone else knows, if you must know…when I first started working here, I had an affair with Owen," she said.

"How long ago was this?" Aidan inquired.

"Sometime last year, it started to fast and couldn't have ended quicker; anyways the point is…I know what a relationship with him can do to you. Besides…didn't you say you had someone? Matthew was it?"

Aidan looked down, "Well he's gone now, gone off to some other place, I don't know where."

Gwen studied her face, "Alright then…just promise me you won't let yourself get hurt. I care about your father and his wellbeing, and right now your wellbeing is his wellbeing. If Jack isn't happy…then nobody is," she explained.

"Alright Gwen…I'll be careful…just promise me you won't say anything to dad," she said quickly.

"On my honor," Gwen promised.

"Thank you," Aidan then turned around and walked up the hall to the offices.

Her heart skipped half a beat when she saw Owen over by his desk, turning on his computer and groaning about pounding lights. But she lost her grin, not wanting to seem too obvious. Owen noticed her and nodded slightly; he then went down to the autopsy bay and pretended to be busy.

The day wore on and every once in awhile Aidan and Owen exchanged glances, neither really understood what was happening between them, but they were dying to get out of the Hub and hang out.

The team left to explore a Weevil sighting and a few other things but eventually it wound up being a slow day, and at around five to six Jack noticed Aidan's unbelievably bored look.

"You can go out if you want, were gonna be just a little while longer," Jack said.

She looked up at her dad, "Alright…I am a bit hungry, see you later dad," she stood up and kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the center of the room and teleported out of the base.

Jack then went up to his office and closed the door, but a moment later it was open again by Gwen.

He looked up at her and smiled, "How can I help you Miss Cooper?"

"Well…don't you think maybe you should just go with Aidan, spend some time with her? Get to know your daughter better?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "I figured I could at some point, I just need to finish up this case file," he answered.

"Do you mind if I pop home early? I have some calls to make about the wedding," Gwenn asked.

Jack nodded, "Of course, go on and tell Rhys I said hello."

Gwen grinned, "Alright, see you in the morning."

She turned and left the office, leaving Jack with a sort of sense of loneliness. He could always tell the team they could leave and have Ianto stay behind, but he wasn't up for it tonight, and Gwen was right…he should be getting to know his daughter.

XX

"Listen I want an Apple Martini…"

"Gwisga t Areithia Saesneg," the bartender behind the counter said.

"Pardon me?" the girl sitting at the counter asked.

"Gwisga t Areithia Saesneg," the man repeated.

"What? Look I don't speak your weird language; I just want an Apple Martini!"

"Gwisga t Areithia Saesneg," he repeated once more.

Gina screwed up her face in frustration, "Alright then…can I get just water? You know….H2O?" she asked next.

"Areithia Cymraeg benyw!" the man practically shouted at her.

The girl then began to gently hit her head on the counter.

"What's the matter?" a Welsh accent suddenly asked.

Gina looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes, "I can't understand a word this guy is saying," she said, exasperated.

"I can understand why…you're a Yank right? Not to mention Welsh is a lost language…what were you trying to say to him? I might be able to translate," the girl said.

"I was trying to order an Apple Martini," Gina said.

Aidan looked to the bartender, "Carai afal Martini, a ca 'm a Cosmo blesio," she said.

The man looked like he might kiss Aidan and began repeating, "Ddiolch 'ch!" as he began to get bottles of alcohol and make the drinks.

"'ch chroesawa chychwïor" Aidan called to the man, then she looked to Gina.

"So what is a Yank doing in a bar where the bartender only speaks Welsh?" Aidan asked.

"I came over for a visit, I knew someone who would always talk about this city so I wanted to see what it was about. I don't do great in crowds, I don't like people…I saw this place was half dead and I came in," Gina said as their drinks were set down in front of them.

The women took a sip of their drinks, "So what's your name…and how the hell can you speak that language? I swear to God, it sounds like gibberish to me."

"I'm Aidan Harkness…you?"

"Gina Ashford."

"As for the language, it was something I had to know because a lot of people in the market used it a lot still," Aidan explained.

Gina nodded slowly as she absorbed the information.

"Anyways…so I'm thinking after you finish that drink you should probably leave, I'm actually going to go and meet someone at another bar and once I'm gone you won't have anyone to translate for you," Aidan then went on to say.

"Yeah you're probably right," Gina looked into her purse and pulled out a wallet that had two old film stars on it.

"Who is that?" Aidan asked, pointing to the people.

Gina looked as if she had just been slapped, "Are you joking me?" she asked.

Aidan raised an eyebrow, "Um…no?"

"Clark Gable and Jean Harlow!" Gina cried, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yeah I don't know who that is," Aidan answered as she took a sip of her Cosmo.

"Clark Gable? Gone With the Wind?"

"Um…right I think I've heard of the book, but never seen the film."

"Who hasn't seen Gone with the Wind? Everyone on the fucking planet has seen Gone with the Wind!"

"Well…I haven't," Aidan answered sheepishly.

".God."

That was all Gina could say, it was all she could manage.

"Anyways…so is Jean Harlow in the Gone with the Wind too?"

"No, she died before that film was even made! But she was the best actress EVER! She was in a lot of films with Clark Gable, though. This picture was from China Seas. She and Clark just made the cutest couple in the pictures, the films they did together were always the best ones," Gina answered.

Aidan nodded and pulled out a note from her pocket and put it on the counter, she watched as Gina pulled out her plastic credit card and slapped it on the counter. Still brand new, as she had gotten it a few days after she had arrived in the country.

"I hate the money system, I don't get why it can't be the same everywhere," Gina commented as the bartender took Aidan's money and Gina's card.

A moment later the card was back on the table and Gina put it back in her wallet and the women left the bar, making it empty once more.

XX

A/N- Gina in reality is my best friend….Haha…I felt like putting her in there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter…more to come soon! (Hopefully Thursday or Friday since I have thanksgiving stuff and JB's cd to look forward to!!!

Make sure you spread the love and review!!!


	8. 7 Survivor's Guilt

Chapter 7

Survivor's Guilt

As the two women walked down the street, looking for a more interesting yet less crowded bar, Aidan's new phone that Jack had given her that day began to ring. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Aidan where are you?" Jack asked.

"Um…somewhere in the City Centre I think…" she answered.

"Alright well I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat. We haven't really spent much time together since you showed up…the pizza incident doesn't really count." Jack said.

Aidan laughed, "No I don't think nearly dying counts. Alright…well I'll meet you at the Water Towers in a minute." She said.

"Alright bye."

Aidan and Jack hung up and then Aidan looked to her friend, "Well that was my dad; I need to go meet up with him." She said.

"You nearly died?" Gina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently there is tomato sauce on pizza! I had no idea and I'm deathly allergic to tomatoes. I almost died last night, yeah," Aidan answered laughing.

"Wait…how did you not know tomato sauce was on pizza?" Gina asked.

"Well I've never had it before; they didn't have it where I used to live." Aidan answered.

"Where the hell did you used to live that they didn't have pizza?!"

"A long ways away."

"That's just weird…I'm Italian…there is always something with tomatoes in it in most of the meals my mom used to make for me. The thought of not being able to have tomatoes is weird…can you imagine being Italian and not being able to eat tomatoes?"

Aidan laughed, "I've been to Italy, the people there shouted at me and were quite rude. But anyways, maybe we can hang out again. But I should probably be getting back to my dad." she said.

"Alright, thanks for your help back there. I'm gonna be in Cardiff for a few weeks anyways, so yeah. We'll have to plan to hang out again." Gina said.

The two women quickly exchanged mobile numbers and then Aidan ran off. Gina however walked into a close bar, this one the bar tender spoke Spanish.

This was not her night, and she realized now there was a reason why she never wanted to drink when she was a teenager.

XX

"So where did you run off to this evening?" Jack asked when Aidan had met back up with him by the Hub.

"I was walking along and found this bar where the bartender spoke only in Welsh. Poor girl in there is from America and couldn't understand a word the bloke was saying. Lucky me I can speak Welsh." she answered.

"Oh really, Ianto would like to know about that. He ordered pamphlets for the Tourist Shoppe and some came in Welsh. He can understand a few words but not a lot." Jack explained.

"I am not a master at it but I can probably give it a go." She said.

Jack smiled.

The two walked around the town and eventually walked into a small café. They ordered some supper and talked.

"So…you said you got involved with the Time Agency through another Agent?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…Matthew Jones." She answered.

Jack watched Aidan's expression as it fell; she looked down at her drink as memories from that day came to plague her mind.

"Did you fall in love with him?" Jack asked.

She nodded.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"We were called out to investigate something. He and I had just had a fight and were not working well together. He was killed by a race of aliens called Salareeds. I never saw his body again because they took him away." Aidan stopped and took a deep breath, "I didn't even get to tell him I loved him. Which I did…dearly, sometimes I go over it in my head. I think if he and I hadn't had that fight I could have prevented him from getting shot. It's my fault he died. I had to go back to the head honchos and tell them what happened. I had to go and tell his family. They hated me for it, and they have every right too." She explained.

"Aidan I know how you feel to try and blame yourself for what happened…but you can't take the blame. It wasn't your fault." Jack said softly.

"Yeah it was dad." Aidan replied.

"Back shortly after I thought you died, I was called to service. I was in charge of a group of men in Lahore. They all died and I couldn't do anything for them…I lived with that guilt for years and years. Just like I lived with the guilt of losing you and your mother's death…but I finally had to see that there wasn't anything I would have been able to do to prevent it. I had gone to investigate something for Torchwood when I came home to see your mother had died. I had to live with that for years…but there wasn't anything I would have been able to do to ever prevent it. If you can learn that lesson now you will save yourself a world of pain and time wasted." Jack explained.

Aidan was silent, "I suppose your right." She said softly.

A moment later their food came; Aidan and Jack talked about some other things and ate. Once they were finished Aidan decided she was going to catch up with Owen. She made an excuse to Jack and got away.

Jack sighed as he walked away back towards the Hub.

When Jack walked inside he heard some tapping coming from a desk, he looked around and saw Gwen, "Is everything alright?" He asked.

She looked up, "Uh…yeah, I just wanted to come back into work and get some stuff done."

Jack took his coat off and walked over to Gwen, he could tell from her red eyes that she had been crying. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing…just…Rhys and I had a fight."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Gwen shook her head in a negative response.

Jack nodded, "Alright…can I get you anything? Do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Maybe some water or something?"

"Well I was going to get a glass of brandy personally…but I can get you some water." Jack said.

"Ooh…brandy might be nice." Gwen said, sniffing slightly.

Jack smiled, "Your wish is my command Miss Cooper."

He stood up and went to his office, a moment later Jack came out with two glasses, half filled with an amber colored liquid. Gwen was sitting over on the sofa now, overlooking a file.

Jack walked down the stairs and joined her on the sofa. Gwen took the glass and smiled at him. They chinked their glasses together and smiled, "Cheers." She said.

Gwen took a sip and then set the glass down on the table.

"What is that file?" Jack asked as he did the same.

"About that murder from last week, the one done by the Weevils," Gwen answered.

Jack sighed, "I wish I knew what was making them so restless. This random killing makes me worried." He said.

"It worries me too, and that's why I'm going over the file again and again. I'm trying to figure it out." Gwen said.

"You shouldn't worry about it so much. Something will make sense one of these days. Don't stress out about it." Jack replied.

Gwen closed the file, set it down and took another sip of her drink.

"So how was your evening with Aidan?" She asked.

"It was alright…a learning experience. She has survivor's guilt apparently." Jack answered.

"How so?" Gwen asked.

"Apparently the man who enlisted Aidan into the Time Agency…was the man she loved. They had fought before having to investigate something and he was murdered. She feels like it was her fault that he died." Jack answered.

"She really is a remarkable girl." Gwen commented.

"That she is." Jack said softly.

There was a silence, "Rhys and I had an argument over something so stupid…we were talking about where people would sit and I made a joking comment about his Aunt Carys next to his mother and he took it way to seriously. There was some yelling and I got fed up and left."

"What is it about his Aunt Carys?" He asked next.

"His Aunt Carys is the only one in his family who has ever really liked me. His mother is the typical future mother in law, plays nicely but then makes comments…little things. Like my hair or an outfit being too revealing, or a perfume being too strong. But Carys has always been sweet to me, always compliments me. But there was a falling out between her and Rhys' mother about a year ago. Were going to invite her but of course I was joking about sitting her next to his mother. I mean I'm not that thick! If you met Rhys' mother and knew what happened…then placed them next to each other…you would be insane." Gwen finished explaining and took another swig of her brandy.

"That is an insane thing to get angry over. You were joking and he should have seen that."

"See that's what I said to him! I was only joking about it and he blew up at me!"

"He'll get over it." Jack said simply before finishing his glass of brandy.

"I just wonder though Jack…maybe he's actually trying to find reasons to pick a fight with me. Maybe he wants me to get annoyed and call off the wedding. I can't understand some of the pointless fights he picks with me." Gwen replied.

Jack looked at Gwen, seeing stress and sadness in her eyes. He then did the unthinkable and kissed her. Gwen was shocked at first but then pulled his lips back to hers and a moment later she was on her back on the sofa, kissing Jack madly…

**XX**

**A/N- Ack…there the Jack/Gwen-ness was written for the amazing LadyGwen!!**

**Hope it's what you wanted ******

**Spread the love peoples and review! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while…this and Before the Worst. I'm working on it! I made a vow I would finish my Titanic story before 2009 gets here. With that just a few weeks away I really should crack down…but then we just might look out and see pigs fly first!**

**I have also been quite busy as I said in my authors note for Mixed Messages…but I will update. Next week might prove to be hectic. Dad is coming in for the holidays on the 15****th**** and the 17****th**** is my birthday. The 20****th**** is my birthday party! Plus this Thursday I may be going to Melissa's house. I'm hoping she can help me out with the next chapter of Before the Worst *fingers crossed***

**I won't be back (if I can even go) until Monday the 15****th****. I'm hoping I can update something before I go. But it'll probably be Mixed Messages if anything…**

**So anyways! Spread the love, review, and check out my videos on YouTube! Also!! HAVE YOU HEARD JB's NEW CD?!?! If not I have it on my YouTube account ;)**

**It is FANTASTIC!!!**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	9. 8 So Many Romances, So Little Time

Chapter 8

So Many Romances, So Little Time

The next day Gwen didn't come into work and Jack barely said a word to any of the team. They had done the unthinkable and Jack was blaming himself completely for it.

Tosh and Ianto were standing by Tosh's desk talking about what was going on with Jack and what was going on with Gwen. As they did this both watched as Aidan walked down to the Autopsy Bay and listened as she laughed at something Owen had said.

"Why do I feel like something is going on between those two?" Tosh asked sadly.

"Because something is, it's really obvious isn't it?" Ianto replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Suppose so…" Tosh looked up to Jack's office who was staring out of the glass wall of his office over to the sofa, "I think something is wrong with Jack also," she commented next.

Ianto followed her gaze, and sighed, "I think so too."

"Where is Gwen?"

Tosh and Ianto jumped as Aidan and Owen came over. They had been so caught up in their conversation they hadn't even noticed the couple walk over.

"I dunno…Jack hasn't said much today…Gwen probably decided to take the day off to plan her wedding," Tosh muttered.

She saw Owen glancing at Aidan and she knew that look, Owen was checking her out. For the umpteenth time since Aidan had came into their lives.

"I have to get some work done," Tosh then walked off and sat down at her desk, busying herself with her Rift Monitoring Programme.

Just then Aidan's phone rang she pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Aidan? It's Gina."

Aidan smiled, "Hey! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew any good place to get some lunch and if so if you wanted to meet or something. That is if you're not busy. I'm still trying to get around this city and you seem to know what you're talking about." Gina laughed and Aidan did too.

"Um yeah sure…I'll just check in with my dad and then I'll meet you. Do you know where the Water Towers are?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah I'm close to that," Gina answered.

"Alright well meet me out there in like ten minutes," Aidan replied.

"Okay."

The women hung up and then Aidan went upstairs to her dad's office. The door was ajar so she went in. Aidan watched her dad as he stared out of his office down to where the Team was working, "Dad?" she asked softly.

Jack spun around, "Yeah?"

She walked into the office, "Are you alright? You seem a bit…distant today," Aidan asked.

"I'm fine…what do you want?"

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going to lunch with a friend," she answered.

"Who?" Jack inquired.

"Gina…the girl I met last night at that bar."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Aidan nodded and watched as her dad went back to looking out of his office, "See ya."

She left the room and went back downstairs and over to Owen's desk, "I'm going to get lunch. See you later."

Owen watched as Aidan walked over to the Invisible Lift. She smiled at him and then was gone.

When Aidan was outside she saw Gina standing right by the Water Tower she was entertained to see that her dad was right, the perception filter on the Lift was working well. She stepped off and tapped Gina on the shoulder.

She spun around and sighed, "God you scared me! Where did you come from?"

Aidan paused a minute, "My mother Sarah," she answered.

Gina rolled her eyes, "Alright Miss Sarcasm."

"That wasn't sarcasm…that was the truth," Aidan replied.

"Whatever, you ready to get some lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**XX**

"Gwen love, are you alright?"

Gwen looked up from her latté to Rhys.

She had told him that morning that she wasn't going into work that day so the couple had planned on meeting for lunch to discuss the wedding some more. The only thing the two ever discussed now a days…that and Torchwood.

"Did something happen at work yesterday? Because I can't think of any time when you've said you're taking the day off from work without even having the leave given to you by Jack," Rhys asked.

"I'm fine…just a bit tired," Gwen answered; well it was mostly the truth.

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

She looked up at Rhys, but Gwen didn't see Rhys. She was seeing Jack in her head touching her…kissing her…whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I think I should just go home. I'm sorry," Gwen said.

Rhys sighed and threw his napkin down onto his plate. Gwen could see he was agitated as he waved down a waiter.

"Gwen?"

She turned and saw Aidan, "Shit," she muttered.

Gwen stood up and smiled, "Hi Aidan. How are you today?"

"Alright, I just came by to get some lunch with my friend. Tell you what though, I think something is wrong with my dad," she replied.

Gwen tried to not look worried, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, he just hasn't come out of his office much and when I went to talk to him he seemed jumpy. I think something happened after he went back to the Hub last night," Aidan explained as she and Gina sat down and Gwen sat with them.

Rhys then came back over, "Who's this then?"

"Oh Rhys this is Jack's daughter Aidan and I didn't even catch her friends name."

"Gina."

Gina shook Gwen's hand and then Rhys'.

"Well you certainly look like your father. I didn't really believe Gwen when she told me."

"So you were saying that Jack has been acting strange?" Gwen asked, not giving Aidan a chance to respond to Rhys.

"Yeah, hasn't come out of his office or anything. Like I said…I think something happened last night after he went back to the Hub. I went out to meet Owen so I dunno if anything happened," Aidan explained.

Gwen looked down at her hands and Rhys noticed this, and he noticed the guilty look on her face.

"Anyways, I've gotta go. Need to deal with some of the wedding stuff and Rhys needs to get back to work. See you later Aidan," Gwen kissed the girl on the top of her head and Gwen and Rhys walked off.

"Is it just me or did it seem like she was hiding something?" Gina asked.

"Gwen did seem to be acting weird. She's such a doll though and I- oh my God!" Aidan suddenly cried.

"What is it?" Gina asked.

"I think maybe…something happened between her and my dad last night," Aidan answered.

"Why would you say that?"

"You haven't seen those two work together. It was her who came with my dad to pick me up when I got to Cardiff. My dad was really emotional about some stuff and Gwen was making sure he was alright and stuff. I've seen the way my dad looks at her and sometimes I've seen her look at my dad the same way," Aidan explained simply.

"Maybe they did get up to stuff last night," Gina commented.

Just then a Waiter came over the girls placed their orders and were both silent for a moment.

Gina then sighed as she saw two girls staring at one of the Waiters and giggling about how hot he was. She looked at Aidan, "Don't tell me some dude's hot, it's so disrespectful and makes women sound completely idiotic. Call a man hot in my presence and I will leave you on the street corner, and that's a promise."

Aidan looked up from a breadstick she was munching on, "Um…okay…"

**XX**

"Why is that guy pointing at us?" Gina asked.

Aidan looked over to see a man wearing shorts, leggings and tee shirt. He had headphones on his head and what looked like a CD player by his feet, "Um…I have no idea," she answered.

"Probably isn't all there in the head," Gina said.

Just then Jack came running out of no where; Aidan realized he must have come off the Invisible Lift, "Hey dad, what's up?" She asked.

"Need your help, major Rift Activity. We think it could be another Time Agent coming and this one could be dangerous," Jack answered.

"Oh…right, okay I'll be right down," Aidan said, smiling.

Jack nodded and then rushed off; whatever had been plaguing him earlier seemed to have left him now.

"Oh my God…that was your dad?" Gina asked.

Aidan nodded, "Yeah…why?"

"He's frigging hot!" Gina cried.

"Wait a minute…earlier you said you thought women sounded idiotic when they said a guy was hot," Aidan replied.

"Well…your dad is an exception to that," Gina said, holding her head up as she tried to regain some of her dignity.

"Okay then…well I should probably go help out with that problem…see you later then."

Gina nodded and Aidan ran off down to the Tourist Entrance. Gina then got a better grip on her Snow White Tote bag and walked off to her Hotel.

**XX**

**A/N- Okay I know they keep ending weird or whatever but I promise next chapter is going to focus on the Owen/Aidan relationship and possibly some more with Jack/Gwen. Plus…what is going on with the Rift? Well Review and you'll find out faster!**

**Thank you to my dearest friends LadyGwen and Ellie for they wished me a happy birthday a few times and I had a very happy one.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Gina (same Gina from the story…yes…lol) because she was amazing! She had a florist deliver pink roses to my house yesterday!! Isn't she sweet?!?!? I love you dearest!!!**

**Review and you can have cookies! I have Peanut Butter Cookies, Chocolate Chip Macaroons…Egg Nog Cookies, Pumpkin Walnut Cookie things…(which are AMAZING) and others…I got a lot of cookies last week at homeschool and I'm trying to get rid of them…lol…**

**Review=Cookies.**

**Loves yas!! Beccs! ^_^**

**PS. I probably would have had this updated sooner but I was watching The Dark Knight today and then 1408 and I couldn't find something from a conversation between Gina and I concerning the hot comment…**


	10. 9 Disappointed

Chapter 9

"Hi Owen," Aidan said a moment later as she appeared down in the Hub.

"Hi Aidan," he said.

"Has anyone heard from Gwen? I've been trying to get a hold of her about this Rift thing and she isn't picking up," Ianto suddenly said.

"Oh I saw her just a bit ago when I was getting lunch, she said something about working on wedding stuff," Aidan commented as she went over by Tosh's desk to see what all the Rift/Time Agent stuff was about.

Aidan glanced at her dad as he looked up at her and she could have sworn she saw an immense look of sadness on his face.

"Oh well…lets just leave her to it then, we can manage with out her," Jack said.

"So where is this…" Aidan was cut off by a beeping on her wrist wrap.

"I suppose that would be the time agent," Jack said.

Everyone walked over and gathered around Aidan, she opened the cover and an image of…_him_ appeared in front of them.

"Where the hell are you Aidan? Either way I'm going to track down your signal within a few minutes. I knew you'd come to Cardiff, before the incident you kept saying you wanted to come back and find your parents. Though I only see your mother buried here, no sign of your dad…your real mum and dad. Not Mary and John…anyways. Meet me in the cemetery alright? That is if you're still talking to me…seeing as how after that incident you seemed to of disappeared, and the remaining Time Agents had no idea where you went to…Love ya babe!" Then the image died.

"No…it can't be," Aidan said softly.

"Who was that?" Owen asked.

Jack already knew and placed his hand on his daughters shoulder, "I have to go meet him," she said.

"Come on, we'll drive over there," Jack said softly.

XX

Gwen Cooper walked into the cemetery, the same one that they had met Aidan in just a few days. After saying goodbye to Rhys she wound up walking here instead of home. She didn't know what she was doing here, but Gwen found herself here and walking over to where they had met Aidan. In front of Aidan's long since dead mother and Jack's wife's grave. Only one other person was in the cemetery and he seemed to be standing in front of the tombstones where Sarah was buried. He was talking to himself.

Gwen ignored it and headed over to the area.

"Excuse me," she said softly as she bent down to knee length to look at the grave.

The man seemed to look at her for a moment but then moved away a bit, he seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Sarah," Gwen felt quite stupid at this point, she was whispering the name of a dead woman.

"You and I are so alike aren't we? We both fell in love with the same man…who happens to be our co-worker. Well for you…he was a co-worker, he's my boss," she sighed, "It's still very weird to have some sort of connection to someone who a week ago I would have just walked past your gravestone. Now I feel I owe something to you…or something like that. I don't even know what I'm talking about at this point I just…I wish I knew what to do. You clearly did what your heart told you to…my heart is saying Jack…but my mind is saying otherwise," she sighed. Gwen was about to open her mouth again when she looked up and saw the famillar old black SUV come into the graveyard, "Right on time," she muttered. Gwen stood up and knew at once that Jack had seen her.

Aidan then came out of the passenger's seat, Jack was in the driver's seat, and the rest of the team had been in the back. She seemed to be coming towards Gwen, but she barely acknowledged Gwen as she walked past her towards the man.

"Damn it's been long!" the man said.

"You son of a bitch!" Aidan cried as she punched the man in the nose.

"Aidan!" Jack came running over.

"Jack what is going on?!" Gwen asked.

He turned and saw her, "Erm…ex time Agent…apparently Aidan's ex who made her believe he was dead," Jack answered.

"What are you on about Aidan?!" Matthew cried as he stood up, clutching his now bleeding nose.

"I thought you were dead!" Aidan cried.

Owen, Tosh, and Ianto then came over and stood by Jack and Gwen as they watched Aidan and Matthew argue.

"I didn't die! I was kidnapped and they let me go, near death I healed up as fast as I could and came looking for you! The remaining Time Agents said you went off after my supposed death and I knew either you'd be in Cardiff during the Twentieth Century or the Twenty First. Then this is the welcome I get?" Matthew shouted back.

"You rotten bastard! Why do you do this to me? I can't have this…and," she stopped, realizing where they were standing, "I'm definitely not fighting with you this close to my poor mother…and my father doesn't need to see this," she said.

"Oi, I'm your dad and I'll make my own decisions thanks!" Jack said suddenly.

"How is that your dad?" Matthew asked, looking at Jack now for the first time.

"He's a Time Agent too," she said, deciding the whole immortal thing didn't need to be shared.

"So I suppose it runs in the family," Matthew said.

Aidan nodded, "I suppose so…"

She sighed, "I thought you were dead…and now you come back…after I've finally started moving on."

"Oh? Is one of those pretty boys over there the one you've moved on to?" Matthew asked.

"Shut up," Aidan snapped.

"I suppose so…I guess it's the one in the suit….though maybe the one with the leather jacket. He seems more like your type…the bad boy," Matthew paused as he saw Aidan grow even angrier, "Ding, ding, ding! I was right!" he said.

"I hate you…what's happened to you? You've gone and become an ass," she said softly.

"Oh I dunno…probably being kidnapped and nearly killed did it. Finding my fiancée had gone off and left…and now seeing her with someone else. Does daddy dearest know about this?" Matthew suddenly asked.

Aidan's eyes went wide, "No…why?" she said slowly.

"Oh Mr Harkness, you do know that your daughter is seeing the guy in the leather jacket over there right?" Matthew suddenly asked.

Aidan spun around and saw Jack glaring at Owen.

"Leave this city Matthew! I never want to see you again!" She said, spinning back around to face him, but Matthew was gone. He must have used his wrist wrap to leave the city.

"Is he gone Tosh?" Aidan asked softly.

Tosh looked at her devices, "No sign of him here in Cardiff," she said.

Aidan turned around and saw her dad walking off, Owen being pulled off by his ear.

"Oh God…that wasn't how it was supposed to happen," she said.

Aidan then ran after Jack and Owen, "Dad please don't do anything stupid!" Aidan cried.

But before she could reach the two men she loved the most, Owen was on the ground.

"She's my only daughter and out of all the women in Cardiff you had to start having an affair with her?!" he shouted.

"Dad!" Aidan ran over and tried to stop her dad but Owen just stood up and punched Jack back.

"Owen!" Aidan cried.

Aidan then stood there as she watched in horror while her dad and her lover fought.

Gwen came over, "Jack stop this right now!" she shouted.

Jack turned and looked at Gwen but he was down at once as Owen punched him and Jack fell to the ground.

"Owen!" Aidan then pulled him away from doing any more damage to her father, "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" she cried.

Tears were streaming from Aidan's eyes now, she looked between the two men, both had bleeding noses, "I can't believe you did this and right where mum is buried too," Aidan then turned and ran out of the cemetery.

Jack stood up, "Aidan!" he shouted.

"I don't blame her Jack…not at all," Gwen said simply, clearly disappointed in him.

She then turned and left, Ianto and Tosh both shook their heads at Jack and Owen and went to the SUV. They climbed in and drove off.

Jack looked at Owen, "I'm sorry it's just…"

Owen nodded, "I know Jack…I over stepped my bounds. But…don't expect me to leave Aidan alone…she's something special and…believe it or not…I do feel something more then just lust for her," he said.

Jack's expression turned grim, "I don't mind my daughter being involved…but I know how you are with relationships…with women. You'll break my daughter's heart…and when that day happens…I will kill you," he said.

"Jack don't be…"

"Don't even start with me! I am not over stepping my bounds! For over ninety years I thought she was dead, and now I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her, which means making sure you don't have any kind of sexual relationship with her!" Jack then turned around and left the graveyard.

"Ass hole!" Owen shouted.

He then looked and saw a priest who was looking appalled; Owen couldn't be bothered to care. He walked past the procession that was now arriving in the cemetery and headed for his flat…

**XX**

**A/N-Not how I planned on running things…but I think it's interesting enough. Ack! Matthew was alive, but will that be the last we see of him? Well of course not…what will happen with Aidan and Owen? Who knows…well I do…you don't…Anywhos…I need to finish up this authors note and turn off the telly…the stupid Clone Wars cartoon show is on…and being someone who LOVES Ewan McGregor…I have problems with animated Obi-Wan…Anywhos…I only had cartoon network on because Powerpuff Girls tenth anniversary special was on…and don't look at me like that!!**

**Review please! Reviews are major love!!!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	11. 10 It's Up To You

Chapter 10

It's Up To You

Aidan walked around Cardiff, she had stopped crying. She wasn't the crying type and her tears dried fast. She was so angry with everyone, Matthew, Owen, and her dad. Matthew had broken her heart and Owen had fought with her dad. It had hurt her to see her dad react that badly to the news.

Then again he was really off today, so maybe that was why he reacted so terribly. She had no idea, just like she had no idea where she was going.

After a few minutes Aidan sat down by the docks. It was a warm enough day; with just a slight breeze coming through. She stared at the water, thinking about everything and how she had once loved Matthew. That was something she hadn't told anyone, he had asked to marry her and they were going to…eventually. Then that day happened, and he seemingly died on her.

But it had all been a lie, everything. Aidan looked up and over towards the Water Tower. In the distance she could see the Black SUV arriving. Tosh and Gwen climbed out and went to the invisible lift; she assumed either her dad or Ianto was driving. But she couldn't care less at the moment. She didn't want to see anyone, nor did she want to see her dad or Owen.

Aidan looked back down at the water, millions of thoughts swarming her head. Suddenly going home seemed like a good idea, but that would mean having to land in a certain place and find a decent enough dress she can wear to greet her adoptive parents. Before she could fully form the idea she heard a famillar voice.

"Aidan?"

She turned and saw Gina walking down the dock, "What are you doing here?" Aidan asked.

"I was just walking around and I saw you. Though I hope you know this takes a lot for me to be close to water. Ever since I saw Titanic I was scared of the water and boats," she said as she sat down next to Aidan.

She smirked slightly, "I was just a girl when that happened," Aidan said.

"What the movie coming out?" Gina asked.

"No…when the Titanic sank…and I was even younger than that. I was just a baby," Aidan answered, not really caring at this point about keeping her true age from Gina.

Gina looked at her weird, "Have you been drinking or something?" she asked.

Aidan looked at Gina, "I wish I have been drinking. I'm so tired of all of it; I just wish everything had been different. I wish I had actually been dumped in the river when I was a baby. Maybe everything would be easier if I had actually died and not had pity taken upon me when I was a newborn," she said.

"Okay its official, your drunk," Gina said as she stood up and helped Aidan to her feet.

"No I'm not! I haven't had anything to drink today. It's just been a rough day, found out my ex fiancée who I thought was dead is actually alive. My dad and boyfriend, well he's sorta my boyfriend, but anyways, they got into a fist fight…today is a bad day. Don't mind my random rambles," Aidan said.

"Do you want me to kick the fiancée's ass?" Gina asked.

Aidan looked at her and smiled, "I already did kick his ass, but thanks," she answered.

Gina smiled, "So why did your dad and boyfriend fight?" she asked as they left the docks.

"Dad found out about me seeing Owen because Matthew decided to make me feel some kind of pain. He told my dad and for whatever reason dad hit Owen. Owen hit back! It was ridiculous! They just fought, and right in the cemetery where my poor mother is buried!" Aidan explained as they walked through the city centre.

"And I thought my family was dysfunctional," Gina commented.

Aidan sighed, "I wish I could forget it all," she said.

"Well for now, how about we get your mind off of it. I'm gonna go back to my hotel and watch a film, I'm a bit bored right now," Gina said, smiling kindly.

"Yeah sure, I need to catch up on the whole film scene. What are we gonna watch?" Aidan asked.

"A magical little film called Moulin Rouge," Gina answered, grinning.

XX

Jack walked into the Torchwood Hub about an hour after the team had returned. He looked around, no sign of Owen or his daughter. No one seemed to be talking to him so he just walked right past the lot of them and up to his office.

Gwen and Tosh exchanged looks, then Miss Cooper went right up the stairs, opened Jack's door and slammed it shut behind her. Tosh and Ianto just looked at each other.

"What is it Gwen?" Jack asked; he hadn't even turned around from hanging up his coat.

"What the hell was that all about in the cemetery earlier? You realize that by trying to pull them apart you've just pushed Aidan away?! It is common sense isn't it Jack?" Gwen asked.

Jack turned to face Gwen, he was about to say nothing but instead he just went to his seat and sat down at his desk.

"She's a big girl Jack, and I realize you want to just be a good father and protect her…and hell I don't blame you for trying to keep her from Owen. I told her that she could be with anyone but Owen…"

"Wait Gwen…you knew?!" Jack asked.

"Yeah I found out the day after she first arrived," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked next.

"Because it wasn't my job to tell you, it was up to Aidan and Aidan alone," Gwen answered.

Jack sighed.

"So do you have an explanation for your action's then?" she said next.

"I'm under a lot of stress right now…I over reacted, I know I did."

"Is that all your going to say to me? Why don't you tell that to Owen?"

"Well he isn't here now is he?" Jack snapped back.

"So what has caused you to be under so much stress then?" Gwen replied.

"What happened last night," he said.

Gwen was silent; she then looked down at the floor.

"What was that last night Gwen?" he pressed on.

"I…I don't know," she whispered.

They made eye contact, "Well what are we going to do then? Ignore it and pretend it never happened? Because there was something more then lust last night…I could feel it," Jack said sharply.

"Well what do you propose I do then? Because the last I checked I was engaged to Rhys…and last night I cheated on him, again! I can't live with that Jack, so you tell me what I'm supposed to do," she snapped.

Jack was silent, "I know what I want, but I can not and will not ever ask you to do it. So you figure it out for yourself what you want. It's your decision and no one else's," he said softly.

Gwen stared at Jack for a moment then turned around and left his office. Tosh and Ianto watched as she then grabbed her bag and then left the Hub…

**XX**

**A/N-It was going to be longer but I was blanking on what more to do right now. I'm hoping to get some more interesting stuff in this next chapter. Just gotta bear with me…and I actually updated 'Before the Worst', so make sure you check it out!**

**Review and please let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love, Beccs! ^_^**


	12. 11 The Dream of a Happier Life

Chapter 11

The Dream of a Happier Life

"It's soo sad!" Aidan sobbed about an hour and a half later.

Gina nodded in agreement; her eyes were slightly misty as the film came to an end.

"I can't believe that was the end!" Aidan cried.

"On to a happier movie then?" Gina suggested.

Aidan dried her eyes on the sleeve of her coat, "Maybe not…I should probably go find Owen and talk to him," she answered.

"Yeah it might be best if you took care of your boy trouble…and the problems with your dad," Gina said as she stood up to turn the film off.

"What do you think I should do about that?" Aidan asked.

"Dad or boy?" Gina inquired.

"Dad," Aidan answered.

"Your dad was just trying to protect you, clearly he over-reacted but I don't think you should be so angry at him about it," Gina said.

"Alright…you are right. I spent too long looking for him to let one incident separate us," Aidan said softly.

"Yeah, well if you need any moral support feel free to give me a ring," Gina said, smiling.

"Thanks," Aidan grabbed her cell phone and left the hotel.

She walked for a few minutes, trying to think about where Owen might be and she finally decided his flat would be the best bet. She went to the building, rang the bell and a moment later Owen's voice came over the intercom, "Who is it?"

"It's me," Aidan said into the speaker grille.

There was silence and then Owen buzzed her up.

Aidan opened the door of the building and went up to Owen's flat. He was in the kitchen getting something to drink out of the fridge when she came in.

"We should probably talk," Aidan said softly.

"What was the deal with that bloke in the cemetery? You never said he was your fiancé," Owen said as he turned to look at her.

"Well…that's because it's been painful to talk about, I didn't think I needed to explain it to you. Not yet at least, I was going to tell you…eventually," Aidan replied. She then saw the growing bruise around Owen's eye. It was a deep and nasty shade of blue and black.

"Oh my God, Owen I'm so sorry about what my dad did," she said as she walked over to him.

"Yes well that was just Jack being over protective dad. It isn't the first time it's happened to me…well I was never beaten up, but the dad did come out with a gun. That's what I get for dating an American," Owen said, but slight humour was in his voice.

Aidan set her things down on the counter, "Go sit down," she said.

She then went into his kitchen and opened the fridge, "Do you have any steaks or anything?" she called.

"Bottom drawer," Owen replied as he sat down on the sofa and flipped on the telly.

Aidan pulled out the package of meat, took one of the large steaks out of the bag and walked over to the sofa. She sat down beside him and gently pressed the meat against his eye.

"I did have ice on it earlier you know," Owen said as he attempted to look at her.

"Yes well meat is better, my mum…well my adopted mum would put meat on my brother's eye when he would get into a fight at school," she said.

"You never said you had a brother," he replied.

Aidan looked down, "Well…I did, and his name was James. But he died, when he was eleven," she said softly.

"How old were you?" Owen asked now.

"I was seven. That was before I started going to an all girl's school. So when James was home, he was my best friend," Aidan answered.

"I'm sorry Aidan," Owen said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"And I'm sorry I hit your dad back, it was uncalled for and definitely not that close to your mother. It was disrespectful."

Aidan looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I forgive you."

They sat there for a few minutes, the steak still pressed against Owen's eye. He then took Aidan's hand off of the meat and removed it from his eye, "Any better?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Sort of."

"Good," Owen then pulled Aidan towards him and kissed her gently on the lips.

When they pulled apart Aidan found she couldn't help but smile. Owen kissed her again and gently she came to lie on her back. He kissed Aidan all over and he made love to her. Aidan let him and in those moments they were together, she valued every second, every kiss, every caress, and every little thing he did to her which set her world on fire. She couldn't help but think this was what love was. This was what it felt like to never want to be in anyone else's arms and be with the same person for eternity. This is what it had been for her parents.

Sarah and Jack Harkness had loved each other with every fiber of their being and neither ever wanted to be apart from the other. Aidan now knew what that feeling was like, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

**XX**

"_Aidan! It's time for school!"_

_Aidan Harkness came running out of her bedroom in her school uniform. Today was her first day of school. Her dad was writing some notes down for work and then he handed them to his wife Sarah. _

_Jack and Sarah had been married now for seven or eight years now, they had a beautiful daughter, and a little boy who was around four. _

"_How are you princess?" Jack asked as he picked Aidan up._

"_I'm fine daddy," she answered with a smile._

"_Are you ready for your first day?" he asked next._

_She nodded, "I'm a bit nervous though."_

"_What for?" Jack inquired._

"_Well what if none of the other girls like me? What if no one is nice and the teacher is just some big old mean lady?" she replied._

_Jack smiled, "You are my daughter, and I know that you will do fine. Everyone is going to love you. Your mother and I have met the teacher and she's very sweet. Tell you what though, she reminds me a bit of your gran," he said, whispering the last bit with a smile._

"_What was that Jack?" Sarah asked as she came in the room, bouncing four year old Jack on her hip._

"_Nothing dear," he answered, smiling._

"_That's what I thought," Sarah said as she set the toddler down and Jack did the same with Aidan._

"_Alright love, you ready to go?" Sarah asked her daughter._

"_Daddy just asked me the same thing," Aidan answered._

_Sarah laughed, "Alright daddy…is she ready to go?" Sarah asked._

"_Yes I think so," he answered with a smile._

"_Alright let's go," Sarah took her daughter by the hand, Jack picked up his son and they left the house and climbed into the waiting automobile and a moment later the car pulled away from the house._

_The children looked out the car windows at the famillar streets of Cardiff, but riding in the vehicle never grew old. As they headed for the school, the car came to the stop._

"_What's the matter?" Sarah asked the driver._

"_Troops ma'am, their crossing the road," he answered._

_Jack opened his door and looked out at all of the young men, being sent off to fight for their country. He stood and watched, "Daddy can I see?"_

_He leaned in the car and picked young Jack up and set him on his shoulders. He looked down as Aidan squeezed through and looked out the car window at all of the men._

"_Why are they sending more people out to fight daddy?" Aidan asked._

"_Because they need to, the war to end all wars…if only," Jack answered, anger and sadness in his heart as he thought of World War Two…and all of the other wars over the next million years._

_The three Harkness' watched for another few minutes until the men had finished crossing the road. Aidan then climbed back into the car, sat down with her mother and Jack pulled his son off of his shoulders, put him in the car and Jack climbed back in himself._

_He made eye contact with his wife and knew what he was thinking; he still wanted to sign up. Sarah knew about her husband's immortality but she had begged him not to join yet because of the children. _

_The car then resumed driving and a few minutes later they were at the school._

"_Alright darling, come on," Sarah climbed out of the vehicle and took Aidan's hand. Jack stepped out of the car as well, young Jack in his arms._

_They walked up the stairs of the school and took Aidan to her class. Jack and Sarah kissed their daughter goodbye and she went to sit at a table. They sighed a sad sigh and then left the school._

"_Why are we leaving Aidan at the school?" little Jack asked._

"_Well because it's her first day of school. She stays at the school all day until later in the afternoon when she comes home," Sarah answered as the family climbed back into the vehicle._

"_Oh."_

_Everyone was silent on the way home._

_That evening they sat down to supper, Aidan had been bursting with excitement since she came home but her parents had said they would discuss the school day over supper._

_The minute they were served Aidan went into a full five minute tangent about how wonderful the school was and how nice everyone had been._

_Jack just smiled at his daughter and Sarah commented or asked questions when the time was right. _

_The Harkness' family lived a happy life. Jack and Sarah worked together and of course what they did was totally a secret, but life was perfect for them. They had two beautiful children and had never been happier in their entire life._

**XX**

Aidan shot up; Owen was sleeping soundly next to her. Tears were in her eyes, she had felt like a ghost watching her parents live together…taking her to her first day of school…and her little brother. The child that had never been born, but was alive and well in her dreams. Everything seemed so real in the dream, it all seemed like it had really happened. Seeing the men going off to war, and the child version of herself…well it had looked just like her. Aidan had soft brown curls when she was a child, and her little brother Jack had been no different. Aidan had been able to smell the smells of that world, she could smell the supper they were eating, it had all been so vivid, and then she had just woken up!

Aidan lay back down and curled herself into Owen's arms, she cried softly. She had been given the chance to see what life would have been like if her dad and mum had been allowed to keep her and it broke her heart. She wanted so badly to go back to that world and never leave it, but she couldn't…and that made her cry even harder…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so that was all depressing, there was originally going to be more with the sex, but when I had the idea of the dream I figured it wouldn't fit right and would be REALLY weird!**

**So Anywhos...what did you think? Tell me what you thought…**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile right now. I need you (the readers) to please go and answer it. There has been some debate, where people want Jack and Gwen to get together…and there have been some others who don't want Jack and Gwen to get together. I need you all to go answer the poll, so I can determine what to do. **

**So go answer that…but not before you leave me a review! Thank you to the people who have reviewed and a special thanks to LadyGwen for her really kind and sweet words of encouragement! Thanks!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	13. 12 Gwen’s Decision

Chapter 12

Gwen's Decision

Gwen drove all night to get to her destination. Hundreds of thoughts swarmed her mind about what she was going to do. She hadn't told Rhys or anyone where she was going, she had just grabbed a change of clothes from home while Rhys was still at work, and she hopped into her car and drove.

Never looking back at the city she loved, which contained the man who truly did own her heart.

**XX**

Aidan woke up the next morning; Owen wasn't lying with her anymore. She sat up and looked around, her eyes still bleary from crying the night before and from all of the sleep in them.

She heard the shower going and a load of swearing on Owen's behalf. Aidan opened her wrist wrap and looked at the time in the bottom corner; she now knew why he was swearing so much. Owen was incredibly late for work; the lover's had slept in until eleven am.

The shower then shut off and Owen came out of the bathroom completely uncovered. Aidan blushed slightly and looked down, they had slept with each other twice now but she still could blush like a school girl when it came to seeing a man naked.

She then stood up and wrapped herself in the blanket Owen had placed on top of her and walked into the bathroom. She scowled slightly at how red her eyes were from all the crying from the night before. Aidan then left the bathroom just as Owen was coming out of his bedroom, "Good morning," he said, smiling only slightly.

He seemed to have slowed down a bit once seeing she was awake.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Are you alright?" Owen asked softly.

She nodded, "Yeah…why?"

"Well because I heard you crying last night," Owen said.

Aidan looked down and sighed, "I had a dream, that's all," she said.

"About what?" Owen inquired softly.

"What life would have been like if my dad hadn't let Emily take me," she said.

Owen was about to say something but then he heard his phone going off, "That would be your bloody dad. Something is going on at the Hub, I've gotta go. Tell me tonight, alright?" he said. Owen grabbed his messenger bag and ran out the door.

Aidan sighed and went to shower. She dressed and then decided it might be best to go and buy some clothes, so she left Owen's apartment and headed for a local clothing store she had seen the day before.

**XX**

"Tosh, get out of the way!" Jack shouted as he came running through the Hub, his gun pointed at the Weevil that had gotten lose.

Tosh got out of the direction of the oncoming Weevil and ran down the stairs of the autopsy bay. Maybe not the best place to hide; if it came down the stairs she would be trapped. She then glanced over the stairs as she heard the cog door roll open.

"What the hell have you been ringing my phone off for?" Owen shouted in frustration.

"Owen, look out!" Tosh suddenly cried.

Owen saw Jack and Ianto come running with the Weevil still being chased. He jumped out of the way and watched as the Captain and the tea boy went after the wild animal with a gun and the weevil mace.

"How the hell did this happen?" Owen asked as he made a mad dash for the Autopsy Bay and joined Tosh.

"We were bringing one in, and it somehow got loose once inside the Hub," she answered.

"Well that's bloody fantastic," Owen muttered.

Suddenly a gun shot was fired and they heard a loud cry as the Weevil moaned in pain and fell to the ground, clutching its leg.

"Aright everyone, it's safe!" Jack called to his other team members.

Tosh and Owen went up the stairs, "Let's get this thing subdued and Owen I want you to treat the wound," Jack said.

"Okay then," Owen said as he went to get a sedative prepared.

Ianto sprayed the creature with more of the spray and it merely groaned a bit more. Together, Jack and Ianto carried the Weevil down the stairs and set it on Owen's medical table. He stuck a large needle into the creature's arm which was loaded with a sedative, a moment later the creature was out cold and Owen began the procedure.

**XX**

Aidan went into a little store, picked out a few outfits, paid with her credit and went back to Owen's house. She went inside, changed to a very slim and fitting pair of jeans and a low scoop neck tee-shirt. Aidan put on the new pair of trainers she had bought and then decided it was time to go and talk to her dad. So she left Owen's flat and walked to the Hub.

She arrived about ten minutes later, she looked up and saw her dad was in his office and Tosh seemed to be down in the Autopsy Bay with Owen who was doing something to a Weevil. Aidan shrugged and went up to her dad's office; she knocked on the door and then let herself in.

"Aidan," Jack said when he saw his daughter.

"Hi dad," she said.

Jack stood up, took two strides, and had Aidan in his arms.

"Oh I was so worried about you, I'm sorry about yesterday," he said quickly.

"It's alright daddy, I forgive you," she said.

Jack pulled away and saw Aidan was crying, "What is it? What's the matter?"

"My stupid bloody dream I had last night…you were in it…and so was mum…and my baby brother," she said through her tears.

"Aidan you didn't have a baby brother," Jack said, confused.

"Yeah I know that, the dream was about what would have happened if Emily hadn't taken me to the orphanage. If mum had never killed herself and you two lived together until mum died…well I was about seven in the dream, and I had a little brother. His name was Jack and he was about four," Aidan said.

Jack looked at his daughter, and held her again, trying to be the father he was. Push away her tears and fight the monsters.

Aidan had felt fine all day since she had awoken, but now…seeing her dad, the emotion from the night before washed over her again. She felt her leg's buckle and slid to the floor and Jack followed, still holding his little girl.

**XX**

Gwen stood on the doorstep of her childhood home; she rang the doorbell and then heard her mother on the other side of the door. The door then opened and her mother's eyes lit up, "Gwen! Oh how lovely!" she cried.

Gwen hugged her mother and then went inside the house.

"Darling, look who has come for a visit!" Gwen's mother cried.

Mr Cooper then came out of the kitchen, a tea cup in his hands, he grinned, "Well this is a surprise!" he said as he walked over to her and hugged his daughter.

"Hi dad…I need to talk to you two, the both of you," Gwen said, getting straight to the point.

"Of course dear, would you like something to drink or…"

"Not right now thanks, I've had coffee all night long," she said.

"Oh…alright."

The family then went into the living room and sat down, "So what is it darling?"

"I…I think I'm going to…" Gwen broke down crying and her mother rushed to her side, "What is it darling? You can tell us," her mother said soothingly.

"I think I might leave Rhys…" Gwen said, crying.

Her parents looked at each other, "Has he done something love?" Mr Cooper asked.

"No dad…I'm just an idiot who has gone and fallen for her boss…" Gwen answered.

"Oh you're not an idiot love, just confused. It could happen to anyone…" Mrs Cooper soothed.

"I dunno what to do though mum…I don't want to hurt Rhys," Gwen said.

"Well here is the thing…if you love this man…your boss, then who is going to get hurt in the long run. Rhys and the other man whom you love, if you stay with Rhys and love this other man…then Rhys will be hurt and the man you truly love will be hurt. And when this whole thing is said and done, the three of you will be left hurting," Mrs Cooper explained.

"I suppose your right," Gwen said with a deep shuddering sigh.

"Do you know about how your mother and I came to be together?" Mr Cooper asked.

Gwen looked up at him, "No…I know how you met but…"

"I was engaged to be married to someone else…as you already know your father and I went to school together and were very close friends. He won my heart and I left my fiancé at the alter, and I've thought about it a lot over the years. Thought about Jacob, but I know it was for the best. Because I gained a beautiful daughter out of the decision and a very long and happy life…with no regrets," Mrs Cooper explained with a smile.

"I had no idea," Gwen murmured.

"So do you see what I'm saying?"

"I do love him mum…truly, from the day I started working there."

Mr and Mrs Cooper smiled, "Well then I think you know your answer," they said.

"Can I stay here for the night? I'll go back to Cardiff in the morning…and I have been driving all night," Gwen tried to laugh, but the sleep in her voice came through and made the laugh more into a nervous giggle.

"Of course darling, you can go upstairs to your room," Mrs Cooper said with a kind and loving smile.

Gwen smiled, "Thank you mum," she kissed her mother on the top of her head and then kissed her father on the top of her head.

She then walked up the stairs to her bedroom and a minute later Mr and Mrs Cooper heard the bedroom door close.

Gwen took her leather jacket off, pulled down the duvet, laid down in the bed and was out in seconds…

**XX**

**A/N- So the results are in and I'm assuming you can tell from how that last scene went, you should all know where it is going. I'm sorry about the one person who voted no, majority rules and it was three to one. Sorry ******

**So anyways, keep reading…I actually think this whole epic thing is going to be wrapped up pretty soon so I can then move on to finishing 'Before the Worst' and start one of my new Doctor Who stories…so be on the look out for that. **

**Keep reviewing if you want to know what happens next ******

**Beccs! ^_^**


	14. 13 Going Home

Chapter 13

Going Home

After Aidan had let the remaining tears fall, she stood up with her dad.

"So where's Gwen? I didn't see her coming in," Aidan said as she dabbed at her eyes with a hankie.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her and…" Jack stopped mid sentence, his phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Harkness?"

Jack's face went white, "Yes Rhys, this is Jack," he said.

"Have you seen Gwen?" Rhys inquired, he sounded frantic.

"No…she's not at home with you?" Jack asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday at lunch with your kid and her friend. I can't get a hold of her…I think her phone has been turned off," Rhys answered.

"Have you tried calling her friends? She left here yesterday afternoon pretty upset…I assumed she was going home. I was actually about to call you and see if you knew where she was," Jack said slowly.

Aidan looked worried now as she listened to her dad's conversation.

"Of course I've tried calling her friends!" Rhys practically shouted.

"There is no need for shouting Mr Williams," Jack snapped.

"I'm sorry Jack…I'm just worried about her. She's never done this before," Rhys said, trying to calm down. Jack could tell he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Alright, have you tried calling her parents? Maybe they've heard from her," Jack said.

"No, I haven't actually! Good thinking, I'll try them and then call you back," Rhys hung up before Jack could say goodbye.

Aidan looked at her dad, the question on her face.

"Gwen's gone missing," Jack said, emotion lacing his voice.

He then quickly dialed Gwen's cell phone number and as Rhys said; no such luck. Jack then rushed over to his desk and pulled out a list of non-emergency numbers, "Hi PC Andy Davidson please."

"Hold please."

There was silence and then Andy's voice came on the line, "Hello?"

"Hi Andy, it's Jack Harkness from Torchwood," Jack said.

"Oh yeah, what do you need?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you had seen Gwen anywhere," Jack answered.

"No I haven't, why?"

"Well because she seems to have gone missing. Rhys can't find her and she isn't answering her phone, and she never came into work."

"Well if I see her I'll tell her to give her fiancé a ring. Alright?" Andy asked, sounding exasperated but he was worried, she had never done that before.

"Yeah thanks," Jack said.

He hung up and almost at once his phone rang again, "Rhys?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Rhys' asked.

"Lucky guess, did you find her?"

"Her parents haven't seen her either," Rhys answered, miserably.

"Well Gwen is tough; I know she can take care of herself. I've called Andy Davidson, he said he'd be on the look out for her," Jack said.

"Alright, bye."

The two men hung up and Jack sunk down into his chair, completely worried, "She's never done this before," he said.

"Well dad like you said, Gwen is tough I'm sure she'll be alright," Aidan said, comforting her dad as best as she could.

Just then Aidan's wrist wrap began to beep, she and her dad both knew what it was and it wasn't just another Time Agent. It was an incoming message from the former leader of the Time Agency. She slowly opened the cover and the man appeared, "Aidan Harkness, we need you to return to home base as soon as possible. There are a series of trials to be held against Matthew Cornwall. We need you to testify as a witness. Thank you." And the image died.

She looked at her dad, "I can't just leave without saying goodbye to Owen and Gina," she said.

"You have a Time Machine installed for a reason. Spend your day with your friend…and you can still leave so only five minutes has passed," Jack said.

Aidan went and hugged her dad, "I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he whispered.

Aidan then turned and teleported out of her dad's office.

**XX**

Gwen awoke hours later, at this point she was completely refreshed. Her mind was clear and she knew what she had to do. Gwen slowly rolled out of the bed and looked around the bedroom she had grown up in. Nothing much had changed. Her parents had added some things in the corner just for storage, but other then that, anything of Gwen's from when she was a girl was still right where she left it.

Gwen then walked out of the bedroom and slowly down the stairs, it was completely dark outside.

"Mum?" she called.

"Were in the kitchen love," Mrs Cooper called.

Gwen went inside the room and saw her parents eating Chinese take out, "We ordered some food for you, all you have to do is heat it up," her mother said, smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mum," Gwen went and pulled the food out and heated it up. She then sat down next to her dad and ate it.

"Did anyone try calling looking for me?" Gwen asked.

"Rhys did…we told him we didn't know where you were at," Mr Cooper said.

She sighed, "Yeah…it's probably for the best."

"So do you think your going to leave in the morning? You know you can't hide from everything," Mrs Cooper said.

"Yeah I think I'm going to leave in a few hours actually. Thanks for letting me stay here…I just needed to get out of the city and let my mind clear up," she said.

"Alright, as long as you think you'll be okay driving all night," Mr Cooper said next.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah I'll be fine…I drove all night to get here," she said.

"And just remember love, no matter what you do…ever, we will always stand by you and support your decisions," Mr Cooper replied, smiling.

"I know, thank you dad," she said.

**XX**

"Gina, do you want to meet me at a bar or something?" Aidan said into her phone that evening as she walked around Cardiff, wondering what to do.

Owen had phoned and said he would be a bit late getting out of work due to the stuff he didn't get done the night before.

"Yeah I suppose so, let's just please make sure this one speaks English," Gina replied.

"Alright," Aidan said.

The two made plans to meet at a local bar, the same one Aidan had gone to on her first night in Cardiff. Gina was closer to it then Aidan was so when she walked into the place, Gina was already there, sitting at the bar.

"Hiya," Aidan said as she sat down next to her friend.

"Oh thank God you got here, now tell me…is it just me or is that guy over there staring at me in some sort of weird stalker way?" Gina asked.

Aidan looked to where Gina was referring to, "Yeah he is actually, oh ew, he's creepy looking," she said.

Her eyes then went wide, "Oh God…he's coming over here," she said next.

"I'm gonna kill you," Gina muttered.

"Hey darlin, can I buy you a drink?" he asked Gina.

She looked up at him then to Aidan and then to the man again, "Um no…because if you do my…fiancé might get mad," she said.

"Well where is he then?" the man asked, looking around.

Gina looked to Aidan who at this point was texting and didn't see her friend's pleas of help.

"Thing is though, I'm pregnant…and were getting married next week," Gina said quickly.

"Well then why are you drinking? Don't doctor's say pregnant women aren't supposed to drink?" the man asked.

Just then, in the nick of time, Owen came walking up, "Oi mate, do you mind not chatting up my girl?" he said.

The man looked at Owen, "Sorry mate, I didn't know she was taken," the man then walked off, and Gina heaved a sigh of relief.

"I hope you don't expect any sexual favors for that," she then said to the stranger.

"Oh right sorry, Aidan texted me and said her friend needed help because she was getting chatted up. I'm Owen," he said.

"Oh! Owen, I know who you are then!" Gina said, happily as they shook hands.

"Thank you for that," Aidan said next to Owen.

"Ah well it gave me a chance to get out of there, your dad is driving me nuts with work to do," he said.

"Yes well…he's under a lot of stress. Have you heard from Gwen?"

"Nope, no word from her yet," Owen said with a sigh.

"That doesn't sound good," Gina commented.

"She'll be fine," Aidan said, trying to sound sure.

"Yeah, of course she will," Owen assured her.

She smiled, "Look I'll meet you outside. I need to talk to Gina for a minute," she said.

Owen shrugged and left the bar.

"The thing is I've got to go out of town for a bit. When I come back, if your still here I want to hang out again. Everything you've done for me has meant soo much to me," Aidan said.

"Why do you have to go out of town?" Gina asked.

"It's because of Matthew, he's in trouble and they want me to testify as a witness," she answered.

"Have you told him yet?" Gina asked, nodding towards the door and Aidan knew she meant Owen.

"No, I'm going to when we go back to his flat," she answered.

"Well I'm going to be staying over in Europe for a few more months. I talked to my mom this afternoon and she and my dad are letting me travel some more over here…surprisingly enough," Gina said, muttering the last part of her sentence.

"I'm not going to be gone long though, so that's good then. We can still hang out," Aidan replied, smiling.

"Well…you better go then so you don't keep your boyfriend waiting. I'm glad I met you, and I look forward to hanging out again," Gina said.

The two friends hugged and then Aidan stood up, she paid for her drink and left the bar.

Outside she took Owen's hand and they walked back to his flat.

**XX**

Gwen left her parents home about two hours after she had eaten her food. They had spent the time visiting and talking for awhile and then Gwen decided it was time for her to leave. So she climbed in her car with a big thermos full of coffee and drove home, but she didn't drive to the flat she shared with Rhys, she drove to the Torchwood Hub…

**XX**

**A/N- So as two of you said…Aidan is leaving…you guys are such smart cookies! I hope you all are liking how this is going so far, like I said in the last chapter I'm going to be wrapping it up soon.**

**Will Owen and Aidan have a happy ending? Will Jack and Gwen have a happy ending? Well you'll never find out unless you review! Lol…and while your at it go and read LadyGwen31291's story 'Revelation' and 'Revelation Part Two'.**

**She finished part two today…and left me in tears and screaming at the computer…she's a fantastic writer! ;)**

**She gave me the idea about Rhys calling Jack…so Anywhos…review, spread the love and go read her story **

**:D**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


	15. 14 Their All the Same

Chapter 14

Their All the Same

"Do you want something to drink?" Owen asked once they were inside.

"Um yeah, thanks." Aidan said as she went over and sat down on the sofa.

Owen came over a moment later with two beers in his hand, he handed one to Aidan and sat down next to her.

"I need to tell you something," Aidan said.

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"I have to go away for awhile. Apparently Matthew has gotten into a lot of trouble and the Time Agency is holding him accountable and their having a trial. They want me to testify against him," she answered.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Oh it could be a long time for me, but only five minutes for you," she answered.

"Right…Time Travel," he said slowly.

Aidan smiled.

"Well couldn't I come with you then?" Owen asked.

She shook her head, "No, that wouldn't be the best idea," she answered.

"I suppose not, but you'll leave and be back in five minutes?" he asked.

Aidan nodded, "In the morning I'm gonna go back by the Hub and say goodbye to my dad and I'll just keep a log of what time I left so then I can know, five minutes exactly to come back," she answered.

"Alright," he said.

Aidan smiled and kissed him gently.

Owen kissed her back but before they could go at it on the sofa they stood up and walked into his bedroom, after all, it was quite uncomfortable to sleep on the sofa.

Aidan lay down on the bed and Owen climbed on top of her as he began to place gentle kisses on her body.

**XX**

"Jack?!" The cog door rolled open at about two am that night.

Jack came running out of his office when he had heard her voice. When he was sure he wasn't dreaming Jack ran down the stairs and rushed over to Gwen. She seemed to have tears in her eyes but Jack pulled her into an embrace, "Where the hell have you been?" he asked, all of the worry from that day came crashing down on him as he let his emotions get the better of him.

"I was in Swansea," Gwen answered.

"Doing what?" Jack asked as he pulled away from her slightly, but still holding onto Gwen.

"Visiting my parents, I needed to talk to them," she answered.

"Rhys called there looking for you and they said you weren't there," Jack said, confused.

"That's because of the decision I made. My parents decided it was for the best to not tell Rhys where I was," she began to explain.

"You went to them about your…decision?" Jack asked slowly.

She nodded.

"And?"

"I've made up my mind."

Jack looked at Gwen expectantly. She then slowly reached up and placed her lips on his in the gentlest of kisses.

They pulled apart and looked at each other, "Does that tell you my answer?" she asked.

Jack nodded and then pulled Gwen back to his lips. They stood there in the middle of the Hub for what felt like hours and hours, but it was actually just a few minutes. They eventually had to break the kiss or else one of them would have passed out.

"I've been worried about you all day," Jack whispered.

"I'm sorry," Gwen whispered back.

"Have you gone to Rhys and told him?" Jack asked, still in his hoarse whisper.

"No, I haven't seen him yet. I'll tell him though, tomorrow," she answered.

Jack nodded; he then took Gwen by the hand and led her up to his office.

"Can I lie down?" she asked.

"Yeah you got here in the nick of time actually," Jack smiled slightly, "I was about to go to bed…or at least try."

Gwen noticed the hatch in the floor of his office was open and she looked down, "That's where you sleep?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah go on down. I'll join you in a minute," he said.

Gwen slowly made her way down the ladder and took her jacket off.

A moment later Jack was in the room with her.

"I brought this down for you, incase you wanted to get out of the clothes you were wearing yesterday," he said.

Jack handed one of his large crisp blue tee shirts to Gwen and she smiled, "Thanks Jack."

He turned around to allow Gwen her privacy as she undressed and put the shirt on.

"Alright, I'm decent," she said then looked down at the fact the shirt went down to her thighs, "Alright well slightly decent," she said, blushing slightly as Jack looked her up and down.

Gwen then pulled the blankets down and sat down on the bed. Jack pulled his braces down and took his blue shirt off. He decided to just sleep in his trousers that night with his white tee shirt on. Once he had detached his braces from his trousers he climbed in the bed next to Gwen and he laid his head on the pillow. Gwen's head found his chest a moment later and slowly Jack wrapped a comforting and loving arm around her.

Jack's heart beating and his breathing patterns lulled Gwen to sleep, but just as Jack had predicted he didn't sleep that night. He spent the whole night long watching her sleep, his beautiful angel.

The angel and the Captain, they fit so perfectly he thought. Laying there in each other's arms, they just seemed to fit.

**XX**

Aidan and Owen walked to the Hub together the next morning. Chatting about things and Owen told a little of his story as to how he came involved with Torchwood on the way.

They walked into the Hub and the first thing Aidan saw was Gwen sitting at her desk with a smile on her face.

"Gwen!" she cried as she ran over to her.

"Hi Aidan," Gwen said as she stood up and hugged the girl.

"Where've you been?" Aidan asked.

"I went to see my parents," Gwen answered.

Aidan glanced up towards her dad.

"Well glad to see your back. See you later," she answered.

Aidan then went to her dad's office, "Hi dad," she said, smiling.

He smiled at her and Aidan could tell he was much more relaxed now.

"She's back then," she said.

"Yeah she is," Jack said, smiling.

"Well I'm gonna be off now…I'll be back in five minutes," she said, smiling.

"Alright, be careful," Jack said.

He then hugged his daughter and she held him tightly.

"Love you daddy," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

They pulled away and then Aidan left the office and walked over to Owen's desk, "I'm gonna be off now," she said.

"Okay…you better be back in five minutes," he said.

She smiled, "I will be."

They held each other for a moment and then went up the hall and went into the weapon storage room, it was empty. Owen kissed Aidan gently.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Incase you wind up being gone for weeks and it's only five minutes for me," he said, smiling a devilish smile.

Aidan grinned, "I want you to know…even if it's only been days, I love you Owen Harper," she whispered.

He smiled, "I love you too."

Aidan grinned, they kissed once more and then he stepped away as she set the coordinates in her wrist wrap. Right before she disappeared Owen saw Aidan smile and then she was gone.

He stood there a moment and then walked out of the room and up the hall.

"Did she leave?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded, "Yeah…I guess we'll wait to see if she comes back in five minutes," he said.

Five minutes gone and Aidan didn't return. Owen was a bit antsy at this point but he was hiding it well.

The night fell and Owen left, hoping maybe Aidan had returned and had gone to his apartment. But when he arrived at the flat, it was empty.

"I hope she's okay," Jack said aloud.

The Cog door rolled open, it was Gwen and tears were coming down her face.

"Jack?" she called out.

He left his office and noticed the large bag in her hands, "Did you tell him?" he asked.

She nodded, "It was harder then I realized it would be."

Jack walked over to her and held Gwen in an embrace. She cried into Jack's arms and he allowed her to get it all out.

A moment later Gwen pulled out of the embrace, she wiped at her eyes and tried to smile, "Have you heard from Aidan?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, "No…no one has," he answered.

"Well that's odd," Gwen commented.

Jack tried to look like he wasn't worried, "Are you hungry? I ordered a pizza," he said.

Gwen nodded, knowing Jack didn't want to talk about it. They took each other's hand and then walked to Jack's office. Where they sat down and ate supper together, talking about anything but Rhys and Aidan.

**XX**

_*Two Months Later*_

Owen came into work; it was four days after his death. After doctor Aaron Copley had shot him. Martha had left the night before and Owen had returned back to his miserable self, the same self he had been ever since Aidan left. She hadn't ever returned.

"Owen, I need a report on that man who was murdered by the Weevil. Find out what he was doing at that factory," Jack called to the doctor as he walked in.

"Yeah whatever Jack," he snapped.

Owen hated coming into work, because he saw Aidan's face in Jack's. He heard her laugh in his bosses, everything about his boss just seemed to remind him of his lover.

Jack and Gwen's relationship had survived thus far though Gwen had gotten a flat and it just came down to the matter of her and Jack going between staying there or in the Hub. Despite his daughter's absence Jack managed to keep optimistic, Gwen kept him strong.

Jack stood still as he watched Owen.

"I think someone needs to go talk to him," Ianto commented as he brought Jack a cup of coffee.

"I was just thinking the same thing, thanks for volunteering Ianto," Jack said as he made for his office.

"She is your daughter…you need to talk to him," Ianto said.

Jack sighed, "I know…your right," he handed the cup of coffee back to Ianto and walked down to the Autopsy Bay.

"Owen…how are you?" he asked.

"Bloody great Jack, the girl I loved left two months ago with the promise of being back in two days…and not to mention I died four days ago," he answered with a snap in his voice.

"Whatever is causing Aidan from returning probably is not from her own personal choice," Jack said.

"Their all the same Jack," Owen said.

"Who?" Jack asked, confused.

"Aidan, Diane…every woman. Their all the same, and they all seem to treat me the same way. We sleep together and let me fall for them, and then they up and leave. Diane did the same thing and Aidan did the exact same thing," Owen answered.

Jack sighed and turned to leave the broken man…

**XX**

**A/N- Okay so two months has passed and Aidan has yet to return…how come? Well review and find out. I will say this…the next chapter is the last chapter. It's been a long haul but I'm glad the end is finally coming to a close. **

**Review to get the end of the story :D**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	16. 15 Goodbye My Almost Lover

Chapter 15

Goodbye My Almost Lover

*Three Months Later*

"I don't think I can go on, not after this," Gwen whispered through her tears.

Jack hugged her and then hugged Ianto, "We can, we all can. The end is where we start from," he said, tears still in his eyes.

Just then their attention was pulled to the bright light that flashed in the middle of the room, "Hiya! I'm back, told you it would only take five minutes," Aidan said, grinning.

"Aidan?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" she paused as she noticed the tears in everyone's eyes, "What's going on…I've only been gone five minutes right?" she asked.

Gwen bit back a sob, "It's been five months," she answered.

Aidan's eyes went wide, "No…it's only been five," she looked at her wrist wrap and swore, "I set it for five minutes!" she cried.

Jack just went over and took his daughter into his arms. She pulled away, "Dad…what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"I think you need to sit down," he answered.

Jack led Aidan over to a chair and sat her down; she looked up at her dad and Gwen, "What is it? Where's Tosh and Owen?" she asked.

"Their dead," Jack said softly.

Her face paled, "Wh-what?" she whispered.

"Oh my God Aidan, I'm so sorry," Jack said.

"They can't be dead!" she suddenly cried.

"Tosh was murdered by my brother, and in all technical terms Owen died three months ago. But I used a glove to bring him back just so everyone could say goodbye, but he didn't die after that. He couldn't die, and the Nuclear Power Plant was going into meltdown and he was in there when the room he was in was vented with radiation. He had no way of getting out," Jack explained.

Aidan let a tear fall, "But daddy…he can't be dead…I had so much to tell him," she said, full on crying now.

Gwen looked at Jack and Ianto as she wiped a stray tear from her face, "Leave us a minute, let me talk to her," she said.

The men nodded and left the room.

"Aidan…darling, what is it?" Gwen asked.

Aidan began to cry harder, "I can't do this on my own," she said.

"What is it love?"

"Right before I came home…here to Cardiff…I found out I'm going to have a baby," she said.

Gwen's eyes went wide, "Right…um, oh Aidan darling," she opened her arms and Aidan fell from her seat and into Gwen's arms.

The two women sat on the floor for what felt like an eternity as Aidan sobbed her heart out, "I shouldn't have ever left," she cried.

"Oh darling, you wouldn't have wanted to see what he became though. When he was shot…I mean it was understandable, he became darker once your dad brought him back. He didn't want to be living, I know he loved you but you two wouldn't have ever been able to be together…physically. He couldn't have sex or eat or drink or any of that," Gwen said, trying to comfort the girl.

"That wouldn't have mattered…I could still have been here to love him, he could have been here to love me," Aidan replied.

"If you had been here, I think the man who shot Tosh would have targeted you first and foremost," Gwen said softly.

"Who was it?" Aidan asked, looking up at Gwen despite how blurry her vision was due to all of the tears.

"Jack's brother, your uncle," Gwen answered.

"But why did he shoot Tosh? Why would he have come after me?"

"He never forgave your dad for letting go of his hand when they were boys. Grey as kidnapped by creatures and Jack searched for him for years but he never found your Uncle. When an old friend of your dad's, Captain John Hart found Grey and it turned out Grey had gone mad. He used John to blow up Cardiff, and countless other incidents. He wanted to cause your dad pain and he went as far as burying him alive. If he had learned of you Grey would have killed you," Gwen explained.

Aidan wiped her eyes and let out a deep shuddering sigh, "Dear God," she whispered. Then she looked up, "Wait…my dad knows John Hart?" she asked.

"Yeah…do you?"

"He's a rotten bastard if ever I met one," Aidan snapped.

"How come?"

"He tried to defend Matthew for his crimes."

"How did that go then?" Gwen inquired.

"They executed Matthew, apparently in the time I thought he was dead he committed countless unforgivable crimes," Aidan explained.

"Well all crimes I would assume are unforgivable," Gwen commented.

"Yes well, the fifty-first century is very different," Aidan said as she tried to stand up without crying again.

"So…a baby?" Gwen asked, unsure she had heard Aidan right the first time.

The girl nodded as more tears began to pour out of her eyes, "I was so excited to come home and tell him," she cried.

"I think we need to talk to your dad," Gwen said softly.

Aidan nodded again.

"Jack…can you come out here please?" Gwen called.

Jack came out of his office and walked over to the two women, "So um…it would turn out that you're going to be a grandfather," Gwen said.

Jack's eyes went wide, "What?" he breathed.

Aidan nodded and fell into her dad's arms, "It's Owen's," she said through her tears.

"Oh my God," Jack said as he held onto his daughter as tightly as possible, tears were coming from his eyes once more.

After what felt like an eternity, Aidan managed to stop crying, "I think…I need to go. I need to get out of the Hub," she said softly.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Gwen asked gently.

"No…I'll be fine," Aidan answered.

She then turned around and slowly walked out of the Hub and as Jack watched his little girl leave he felt his heart breaking.

**XX**

Aidan pulled out her cell phone once she was outside, she looked through the contacts…there was no one she could call then she thought…just for the hell of it, she'd try to see if Gina was still in town.

She pressed send and waited as it began to ring, a moment later her friends voice came over the line.

"Aidan?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hi Gina…are you in Cardiff?" Aidan inquired.

"Well I'm at the airport…my plane has been delayed," Gina answered.

"I'll be there in a minute," Aidan said.

She hung up, put in the coordinates and a moment later was outside the airport. She walked in and saw Gina sitting down in the waiting area.

Gina stood up and saw how red Aidan's eyes were from crying, "What's the matter?" she asked softly as Aidan walked over.

"While I was gone…Owen died," Aidan said as she sat down and Gina sat down beside her.

"Oh…oh I'm sorry," Gina said as she went to hug Aidan.

The girls hugged briefly and Aidan let out a shuddering sigh, the tears were not going to happen again, not here in an airport for everyone to see.

"And I'm pregnant," Aidan said even softer now.

Gina's eyes went wide, "Right…Owen's?" she asked.

Aidan nodded.

"I really don't know what to say Aidan," Gina answered.

"Well at least I got to see you before you left for the states," Aidan then said softly.

Just then a women's voice announced the next plane leaving for Boston, "That's me…" Gina said as the two stood up.

"Have a safe trip…thanks for everything you've done for me," Aidan said as they hugged.

"Stay in touch this time, alright?" Gina said with a smile.

"Yeah I will," Aidan said.

Gina then turned and went through security and then out to the plane.

After that Aidan left the airport, she wandered around Cardiff for a bit and wound up in the graveyard, at her mother's grave.

"Hi mum," she said softly.

Of course no answer came.

"I'm so confused about what to do…I guess now I know how dad felt when you died," she sighed, "I wish you were here…I need to know what to do."

After a few minutes Aidan hit some buttons on her wrist wrap and a moment later she was in Owen's apartment, it still had all of his furniture in it. She lay down on his sofa and cried herself to sleep.

**XX**

"I'm really worried about Aidan," Gwen said to Jack that afternoon.

"I am too," Jack replied.

They made eye contact.

"I wonder if she went to Owen's flat," Gwen suddenly said out loud.

"That's probable," Jack said.

They hadn't exactly told Owen's landlord that he was dead. So Owen's things were still all in the apartment, they hadn't gotten to his flat or Tosh's yet to pack up all of her things to put into storage.

**XX**

As Aidan slept on the sofa that was so familiar, she dreamed of Owen and of the last time she saw him, and she dreamed what her life would be like right now if he wasn't dead. She wound up waking up because she couldn't take the dreaming any longer. She half expected to see Owen in the kitchen or hear him mucking about in the bathroom, but she had never felt more alone before in her entire life.

**XX**

_*Nine Months Later*_

"Mr Harkness? You can go in and see your daughter now."

Jack stood up and walked into the hospital room, Gwen smiled at her partner. In Aidan's arms was a small wrapped up bundle, Aidan was crying as she looked at the beautiful baby.

"Daddy…" she said when she saw Jack, "It's a boy."

Jack peered at the baby, "Looks like Owen," he said softly.

"I know…I've named him Owen Jack Harper," Aidan replied, looking up at her dad.

"He does however have your nose…which means he has his grandmother's nose," Jack said, smiling.

"I noticed that," Gwen commented.

"Thank you Gwen…for staying with me," Aidan said, looking at her friend now.

"Of course," Gwen said.

Aidan stared at her baby boy who's eyes opened at that moment and yet more tears fell, "Dad…do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Jack nodded and took his grandson.

Gwen smiled as Jack just stared at the little baby, so perfectly happy.

It was going to be a long hard haul to raise the baby, but Gwen and Jack were going to help Aidan. A day didn't go by when she didn't think of all that she had lost, but she had the hopes her baby would help her. Young Owen would keep her mind off of the pain, and she would raise her son to be as fantastic as his daddy had been…

The End

**XX**

**A/N- Oh I bet you didn't see that one coming…in fact I KNOW you didn't see that one coming…So how was that for an ending? I hope you all liked it, I'm really, really quite happy with how I wrapped everything up.**

**Just to make LadyGwen happy…and actually Gina herself, I managed to get Gina in for one last scene. Fun right? So I'm actually going to find a website to upload the soundtrack, if you want the soundtrack for this story e-mail me (it should be on my profile) and I will provide you with the links. **

**Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it ever so much and I love you all for putting up with my craziness. **

**I hope you're not too angry with how this ended. Some time down the road, like a long time from now their **_**might **_**be a sequel, but right now it's doubtful. I'm going to start on one of my Doctor Who stories pretty soon, so be on the look out for those. **

**Thank you again for reading, lots of love always, Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
